The Thirteenth Side
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: Um.. Dark. Kidnapping. Gangs. Stuff like that. Namine/Roxas.
1. New Kid

**please, all of you sane people out there (not that there are many…), don't bonk me on the head for not focusing on the stories I already am writing. This just came to me and I had to write it down. And this has nothing to do with the song "the 13th side", if you know what I'm talking about help yourself to a cookie. Oh, and I don't own crap.**

RPOV

Namine.

_Namine._

Namine.

**Namine.**

They whispered the new girl's name as she walked gracefully from class to class. The students wanted to crowd around her, label her, and forget about her. Was she a prep? No, her hair was just hanging off her shoulder; any other preppy girl would've spent hours on her hair, especially if she was going to a new school in the middle of the year. Was she a punk? No, she was wearing a simple white dress that was cut to her mid-thighs. Was she a nerd? No. Was she a jock? No. Was she a drama freak? No. Was she an emo? No. there was no way to label her. She was seemingly perfect, too perfect for most of the students. Kairi, her sister, was immediately accepted into the popular kids, but Namine hated the spotlight. They learned that she loved to draw, that she remembers things better than most, and didn't really get math.

I watched her from my table at lunch and sighed. I was almost friendless, my former best friend, Axel, went AWOL. My brother Sora hangs out with me, but he's a grade older than me. Hayner, Pence, and Olette got in a car accident, so they're in the hospital. So, why not? I walked up to her and asked if I could sit down. She looked up and stammered out a yes, so I sat.

"I'm Roxas, what's your name?" I asked ignoring the stares of the people around us. I heard the whispers _isn't he the kid whose friends all ditched him at the same time? Yeah, that's harsh. Maybe they all had reasons to leave, maybe he did something. And that's the new girl, the one who doesn't belong anywhere, right? Yeah._

"M-my name's Namine." She stuttered out. "Umm, no offense Roxas, but why are you sitting here?"

"Because my friends got in a car accident, so I know what loneliness looks like." I responded simply, I had watched as she had looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit, while everyone laughed and talked to their friends. She sat alone at an empty table, like I was.

"Oh my gosh, are they okay?" she asked, worried for people she didn't even know. I smiled and told her that they'd be alright. We talked about little stuff until she asked me about my guitar case.

"Do you play?" she asked motioning to it. I nodded and she smiled. "Acoustic or electric?"

"Acoustic." I replied

"Can you play?"

"Now?" I asked incredulously.

"Why not?" This girl I had just met wanted me to play for her. In the middle of a crowd of people who hate me. But she was so sad before, if this will keep her happy…

"Sure." I said nervously and slid my guitar case off my back. I positioned my fingers on the strings and thought for a second. Ah, that's what I'll play. He strummed the guitar in the intro and she gasped in recognition and whispered "Sing."

So I did.

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace. _

She smiled wider.

A_nd now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find, deep inside me I can be the one. _

Her smile is still huge as she hums along.

_I will never let you fall, _

_Let you fall_ she sings softly

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okaaay._

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one._

Everyone in the cafeteria is watching our little performance, even though it's only meant to keep her happy.

_I will never let you fall_

_Let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cuz you're my, you're my, myyyy, my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away._

_Cuz I'm here, for you, please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay_

_Woahhh, stayyy, whoahh,_

I didn't go all rock for this part. I just kept it acoustic. And it sounded awesome, Namine kept smiling. 

_Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill, I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray._

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if savin' you sends me to heaven._

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._

I ended my song and the cafeteria was absolutely silent for a moment. They had just heard one of the shyest kids in the whole school sing to the new girl. Uh, oh.

Then Namine started clapping. And the whole cafeteria burst into applause. I mean, even if you don't like the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, if someone has the guts to sing while the whole school watches, and a shy kid at that, you have to give them props. I half expected this to turn into some cheesy high school made for T.V. movie, where the A.V. nerd goes out with the head cheerleader at prom and the guys pick him up and carry him out of the gym on their shoulders. Ha. I crack myself up sometimes. Namine is still beaming at me, but I can still see sadness in her eyes, something much worse than loneliness. Something way worse. The bell rings and everyone clears out of the cafeteria to go to their classes. Namine and I walk to our Art class, since we found out that we had the same classes together. I already knew, I just played along. When we got to art I pulled out the sculpture t was making, it was an acoustic guitar. It was about the size of my arm, made out of clay. I just had to put on some finishing touches and then I'd have to bake it and tomorrow I could glaze it, and then bake it again, then add the strings, and then be done. Actually, it was like a life-size ukulele, not a small acoustic, but hey, I could play the ukulele too. I might make a person to be holding the guitar next quarter, but this quarter I couldn't just focus on one thing. My mom wanted some vases, I made my dad a mug, and a Santa plate for my little sister Xion to put cookies out for St. Nick. The teacher, Marluxia (he made us call him by his first name), told Namine to just work on a painting this quarter. She didn't have much time until winter break anyways. She started sketching on a big peace of paper. She looked so peaceful that I hated to interrupt her, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Hey Namine, what're you drawing?" I asked

"Oh, you playing guitar. You looked so peaceful and in place, you know how you're like an outsider without your friends, you see like the opposite of that." She continued drawing and I stared at her for a while in shock, and then continued working on my guitar. It was perfect. The bell rang and I gave my guitar to Marluxia for him to put in the kiln and walked home thinking about Namine the whole way.

NPOV

I watched as Roxas walked the opposite direction of me and sighed. He was the only nice one. He played for me. He sang for me. He actually liked me. He was also a pretty good artist. I was walking in the bad part of town, but this was home. I waved at the hookers and the waitresses that I knew from when I was a kid. Kairi was going over to her friend Sora's house for a while, so I walked right to the meeting place, not having to make an excuse to her. I told her I had a job and she respected my privacy about it. I walked up the abandoned apartment building and knocked on the door. Lexaeus opened the door and I walked in. I grabbed my keycard, #15, off the wall and went to my door to change. I walked into my tiny apartment and took off my pretty white dress, to get into my faded brown shirt and dark blue miniskirt. The shirt was too short and a bit low, but that was how Xemnas had the girls dress on duty. Larxene had to dress in that, except it was black. Only full members got to wear black. Personally I didn't ever want to be a full member. The boys wore black shirts and dark pants. I put on some mascara and walked out. Most of the 12 members were on some kind of job during the day. They were here now, even Marluxia, the art teacher. Xemnas seemed to have called a meeting. I grabbed their glasses off the counter of the bar and made them their usual drinks. I was the bartender for gangsters. And I went on little errands for them, once in a while I spied on someone, but I wasn't like them. I was a nurse when they got hurt, and I bandaged the people they kidnapped if they beat them up. I set their drinks down in front of them and was about to go back to my room when Siax stopped me.

"Sit down Namine." He was scary, so I sat.

"We have noticed how well you work, Namine." Xemnas said. I gulped.

"Yeah, she's been pretty useful." Axel smirked. He was acting; he wanted out of this gang as much as I did, he was my only friend here.

"We think you should become a permanent member. You almost are, but if you left now we wouldn't beat you that bad, we would just want compensation. Like a hundred dollars." Larxene said in her surprisingly girly voice.

"Yes, we need you to do a job for us. We need a new member, one with good fighting skills. He will be our final, thirteenth member. We want someone with sword fighting skill." Siax explained.

"Yeah, who do you want?" I asked, this wasn't the first time they wanted me to lure someone into their trap, and if I said no I could be killed.

"We want a kid by the name of Roxas Nakuma."


	2. Something Wrong

***so, since I got a review and a ton of people added this story to their favorites and story alerts, I think I should write more. I hate leaving myself hanging anyways. Um… sorry. In all of my stories there is too much country, but it always seems to fit whatever I'm doing. And I grew up listening to country cuz of my grandpa. Big John Denver fan. _This means Roxas singing. __This means Namine singing .__**This means both of them.* **_**

Rpov

Sora and Ventus heard the whole story about me singing to Namine, and I swear, they won't let me live it down. Ever. But, it kept her happy, and that is what I wanted. Even little Xi-xi knows, but she things it "The most romantical thing I ever heard!" , yeah, great. Sora brought Kairi home today and they talked and stuff. They _are_ in the most popular groups in school. I didn't know someone could climb that many social ranks in one day, but Kairi did. When I saw her with Sora when I came home she suggested that I could go to her house after dinner to say hi to Namine and stay for a while, and I agreed. I can't wait to see her! I need to know what's making her so sad, then maybe I can make her forget it.

Npov

I gaped at them for a few minutes before regaining my composure.

"Roxas? What would you want with him? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" I gasped out. They looked at me strangely, but Larxene laughed.

"Don't you guys see? She likes him! Oh, our little Nami is all grown up!" she said between laughs

"Oh, that makes it easier to trap him! We wanted his brother, Sora, but Sora's friends would notice something wrong and come to investigate. Roxas has no one to investigate for him, except his brother, but we can make it look like he ran away. Hmm, perhaps we could make it look like he ran away with you." Siax said thoughtfully. I excused myself and went to the bar to get a drink. Me, hurt Roxas? Not a snowball's chance in hell, my friend. But I don't have $100, and if I stay a bartender they might get suspicious… I gotta do it. But only on one condition. I walked back to the room that the meeting was in.

"I'll do it, but I want you guys to promise not to hurt him. And I want to stay as the bartender, I'm only doing this to keep you guys happy, but I don't think I'm ready to be a full gangster." They all looked at Xemnas for his answer, after all he is the leader.

"Alright, you're too innocent to be full anyways." He nodded and I sighed in relief. I checked my watch. I wasn't supposed to go home until 4:00, and it was still 3:30, but they gave me my "paycheck" and sent me home. When I got there I was relieved to see that Kairi wasn't home. I ran to my room and sobbed. I drew, me in the uniform, Roxas in the uniform, me trapping him, that look that was on Axel's face when they said Roxas's name, every bad thing I could think of. I drew them in my bad thoughts sketchbook. Kairi came through the front door shouting "I'm home! And I brought someone who wants to see you!" oh no. I looked down to see that my bartender outfit was still on. I quickly changed into a white dress like the one I was wearing before and ran downstairs. Who could it be? She said it to excitedly for it to be Dad, he comes here every once in a while just to have a place to park his drunk butt for a month, and he orders Kairi and me around, threatening us with a foster home. No one except him and us know that mom died two years ago and we've been living on our own. Our neighbors all think that she's sick, and her friends don't call much anymore.

"Hi, Namine, it's me." Roxas said happily.

"Hey!" I called, my face breaking into a smile before I could stop it, "How come you're here?"

"You seemed to like guitar a lot, so I thought I could teach it to you." he explained, setting down two guitar cases. "I learned a long time ago, from this guy named Diz. Weird name, weird guy. Anyways, is there any song you want to learn right away?"

"Imagine by John Lennon." I said, that's one of my favorite songs.

"I think I can teach you." he started to try to help me learn, but I brushed his hands away.

"Can you sing it first?" I asked and Kairi winked at me and went to her room. He smiled and began to play. I sang with him.

_Imagine there's no heaven, it's easy if you try._

_No hell below us, above us only sky._

_**Imagine all the people, living for today.**_

_Imagine there's no countries. It isn't hard to do._

_Nothing to kill or die for. And no religion too._

_**Imagine all the people, living life in peace. Youuuu. **_

I picked up a guitar and began to play. His eyes get wide, but he continues to sing.

_**You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one.**_

_Imagine no possessions. I wonder if you can._

_No need for greed or hunger. A brotherhood of man._

_**Imagine all the people, sharing all the world. Youuuu.**_

_**You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one.**_

He put down his guitar and fake glared at me.

"I thought you didn't know guitar." He said

"I never said that. Anyways, I wanted to hear _you_ play. I can only play a few songs, and I have no idea how to read sheet music."

"I can teach you how to play with sheet music, here." He pulled some out of his guitar case. "I have Imagine. I'll teach you with that."

So for the next hour he taught me how to play with the sheet music. And he gave me another song to practice with until our next lesson. I should tell him that I don't ever want to see him again, but I don't want to hurt him. He reminds me of the time before the Organization, that's what our gang is called, before mom died. Before dad came in every two months and threatened us. Before Kairi… never mind. Before we had to leave our old school, not that I had any friends there.

"How about Wednesday. Today's Monday, so that gives me a couple days to practice." I said.

"Yeah, but I won't teach you during the seven days from hell." Roxas said seriously

"What's that?" I asked

"The teachers all give us a ton of tests the week before winter break. It's from next week Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, the next Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. They give us Thursday and Friday to clean out our lockers and stuff, then it's vacation."

"Oh, why do they do that?" I asked

"Because they give us a test for each of our classes, and we have seven."

"Why is our lunch an hour before art?" I asked randomly

"Our lunch is so late because our lunchroom is tiny. My brother, Sora, his lunch is at a normal time, and my other brother, Ventus, his lunch is in the morning. Compared to Ven, we're lucky." He explained. I laughed. He glanced at his watch.

"Oh no, I gotta go Namine, my mom is gonna kill me. See you tomorrow." He aid as he grabbed his stuff to leave. I walked him to the door and waved at him as he left. Then I walked to Kairi's room and knocked on the door. She told me I could come in, and it sounded like she was crying. I rushed over to her and sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Kai, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." I murmured over and over to her.

"Why did he have to do it? Why?" she asked through her tears

"I don't know, sis. I don't know." I whispered and rocked her to sleep.


	3. Dad

***Ooo! Kairi is hiding something! Its bad. Sorry. And for those of you that read What if Roxas wasn't in the Organization, I'm having serious writers block for that, if you have suggestions, please review. Oh, and yes, Reese is here. I just covered her mouth with duct tape. Reese: mmhhphhimy! What? Ah, I love the silence. REVIEW!***

Npov

He came. Dad, I mean. He came in just like last time, in a drunken stupor and threatening us. At the first sight of him Kairi ran to her room and sobbed. When she ran he beat me. That's why we usually stay in the same room together; if he catches us alone he beats us. Just like he did to mom, before they broke up.

"Oh, standing around, all lazy, I see." He slurred "I oughta knock some sense into you. Never doin nothing. Just loungin' around, on your big fat butt." I was used to being insulted like this; he did it every time he came here. He suddenly balled his fist and punched, straight to my eye. Then to my stomach, it felt like a train hit it and crashed. He kicked my legs and I fell to the ground. He punched and kicked me for the next half hour, until he got bored with me and left to sleep on the couch. I just lie there on the floor for a while. Then I had an idea. I slipped a beer into Dad's hand and made him swallow five sleeping pills as he slept. I packed up a bunch of my things, left a note on the table with more pills that could convince him to take the pills when he woke up. I grabbed Kairi and her stuff, and I grabbed Roxas's guitar and some money. I could barely carry my stuff as Kairi and I ran through the streets. It was snowing really badly and the wind was pretty hard. With any luck it would be a snow day tomorrow. With all the snow it was hard to run. By the time we reached Roxas's house I almost passed out because of my wounds. I rang the doorbell and waited.

Rpov

Dad and Mom just left for their trip to Vegas when Sora pounced.

"What was her house like? How were they? What were her parents like? "He asked.

"Slow down Sora, they live in the bad part of town, Kairi seemed fine, but Namine seemed sad. And I didn't see their parents." I replied

"Namine was sad? Why?" he asked

"I don't know, it's not like I can say 'hey Namine, are you sad?' it just doesn't sound right." Then the doorbell rang and I went to get it. When I opened the door I gasped.

Npov

Roxas opened the door and sucked in a ton of air really fast. I looked at Kairi. She looked like she was about to die and burst into tears. In that order. I guess I had to talk for us.

"Roxas, our dad came home, we need help." He pointed to Kairi and I looked at her. Her other arm, the one I wasn't holding, was cut open, a huge gash from her shoulder to her elbow. It looks like he got to her before he took his little nap.

"Yeah, we still need your help. Can you let us in?" I asked. Dad didn't know where we went to school, where my job was, or where we were now. We were relatively safe. He opened the door wider so we could come in, and then gasped as he saw my face in the light.

"Hey Rox, who is it?" called a voice from inside his house. I stepped inside.

"It's- It's- It's…" he stammered

"Yeah, who?" called the voice again

"Oh, for the love of…" I heard a different voice say. Someone heaved himself off the couch in the other room. It was Sora, when he got to the doorway he stopped at the sight of us and stared openmouthed.

"Sora! Who is it?" I heard the other voice yell, it was probably Ventus. He walked into the room, took a look at us, and ran. We heard him telling someone to go to bed. A little voice was protesting, and the owner of the little voice ran over to where we were. She looked up at us and stopped dead in her tracks and whispered "Kairi?" this confused me until I remembered that Kairi had gone over here earlier. She mumbled something and swayed. I came back to myself and caught her.

"Can you help us? Please?" I asked pleadingly. They were our only hope. If they said no, we would have to go back to dad. That would be bad. Really, really bad.

Rpov

I was staring at them openmouthed. I was looking at Namine mostly; she was covered in bruises and little cuts. She had a huge black eye and her lip was bleeding. She was hunched over her stomach, but she was supporting Kairi and carrying both of their backpacks and my guitar case. Kairi was really pale and her arm was bleeding a lot. She was gonna need stitches for that. And then Sora came in, just as shocked as I was. The Ventus, but he tried to spare Xion. Xion ran through the room, trying to get us to let her stay up, and she saw them. She loved Kairi, because Kairi was playing with her when she came over. What were we gonna do? Was it good or bad that mom and dad were gone? I recovered first.

"Xion, do you want to go somewhere with us?" I asked in a falsely cheery voice.

"Will it help Kairi and the other girl?" she asked breathlessly.

"It will, we're gonna take them somewhere that they'll get all better." I said in the same cheery voice. "Ven, put her in the car and entertain her, me and Sora gotta figure out what's going on" I mumbled to Ventus. He nodded and went to get some stuff for Xion.

"Sora, can you get some towels?" I asked so we could clean Kairi up. He nodded and ran to get them. I pulled the girls further into the house. As soon as we got to the couch Namine lied Kairi down on it and slumped into a chair herself. Kairi was as white as a sheet and had her eyes closed, lying too still. Namine was sitting on an armchair curled into a ball and whimpering to herself. I had no idea what was going on.

"Nami, can you tell me what happened?" I asked in a soothing voice, the one I used for Xion when she was sick. Namine talked barley above a whisper, only I could hear it when Sora came in and started treating Kairi's cut.

"He came, our dad I mean. He came in drunk, like always. Kairi ran to her room and he insulted me and beat me." She tried to straighten up, but whimpered in pain and curled back into a ball. "While I was knocked out on the floor he must have gone to Kairi's room and cut her with his bottle. Or she came in to save me and he cut her. I didn't know she was bleeding until you pointed it out. When I came to he was passed out drunk on the couch. I slipped some sleeping pills down his throat; he won't wake up for at least two days in the afternoon. I put a note on the counter that says he should take some more pills and he would get drunk faster. If he takes them he'll be out another two days. If he doesn't, we'll get put into a foster home." She explained weakly "At least we won't be near him, after what he did last time."

"Foster home? Why?" I asked. She straightened up just enough to look me in the eyes. All the sadness that was pent up in her eyes had released. I felt the full force of it.

"He killed our mother. He-he came home one day, drunk as usual, and he beat her, like normal, and this time he smashed a bottle against her head, and there was a little trickle of blood from her eyes, it looked like she was crying. I saw it all, I was ten at the time, and as soon as dad had gone I rocked her in my arms, or as much of her as I could. I was home from school that day because I was sick. I was telling her not to cry. That's how Kairi found me when she got home. We've been on our own since then. Dad comes every other month and stays for about two weeks, before he leaves. The whole time he threatens us with a foster home. After all the work we've done, we deserve better. We both have to work, and we have no insurance. I don't know what we're gonna do." Her whisper got quieter and she curled up even smaller. "I'm scared, Roxas." I barley heard my name, but I was surprised she knew what was going on. Kind of, at least.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." I said. I called the weather man. He owed me a favor. He would do everything in his power to hake it a snow day tomorrow. I carried Namine into the van, while Sora did the same for Kairi. I wonder what her dad did last time that scared her so much. Sora strapped Xion into her car seat-er-booster seat. She was six, so she thought that it was her "throne", I got in the passenger seat and Ven started driving. When we reached the hospital we carried them to the emergency room. They had both passed out so I filled the doctor in on what happened to them. Our insurance would cover it, but they had to be related to us. I winked at Sora and told him that Kairi was his fiancé and Namine was mine. He said that it counted. He told us to stay in the waiting room until they were done treating them. We waited for hours. When we got there it was 9:00, when he came back in to tell us what happened it was 2:11.

"The blonde girl, Namine, is asleep with a concussion and a little internal bleeding in her intestine. Kairi's arm is okay, we stitched it up, and we treated her other cuts. Oh, and the baby's fine."

***teehee the end! Jk, this isn't long enough.***

Sora looked at him for a while with wide eyes.

"B-b-b-baby?" he stammered out.

"It isn't yours?" the doctor asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh god, this must be what Namine meant about last time being really bad." I said

"At any rate, you can go visit them if you'd like." The doctor said "We'll need to question them later. And it's a snow day, so you can stay as long as you'd like." I rushed to Namine and Kairi's room to see them. Sora and Xion were doing the same thing behind me while Ven talked to the doctor.

Npov

The first person who rushed into the small hospital room was Roxas and he headed straight for me. I managed a weak smile when I saw him, and when he saw that his whole face broke into a huge grin. In a flash Sora was next to Kairi, sitting in the chair next to her sleeping form. Little Xion was peeking over the rails of my bed and I managed a small smile in her direction. She tried to jump over the rail so she could see me and I laughed. Roxas's smile got bigger. I tilted the bed up, so I was in a sitting position, and I picked up Xion and sat her on my knees.

"Roxas, I think I was right." I said in a cheerful voice for her.

"About what?" he asked playing along.

"That Xion is the most beautiful little girl in the whole world." I answered

"Really? She said that about me?" little Xion said, completely surprised

"Yep." Roxas said

"Namine, will Kairi be alright?" she asked in a small voice

"Yep, she's just asleep right now. You should be asleep too." I said touching the tip of her nose with my finger. She yawned and Roxas put her on a chair and covered her with a blanket. She was asleep in seconds.

"Okay, if anyone asks you, you're my fiancé. That way the insurance covers this trip to the emergency room. You're worse off than Kairi, actually. You had a concussion and internal bleeding. You would've died from one of them if you hadn't come to us. Kairi just had a deep cut; they sewed her up in a few minutes. And one other thing." He said slowly.

"What is it?" I asked

"Why didn't you tell me that Kairi was pregnant?" I asked. "Sora nearly fainted"

"Did not" he retorted from across the room

"Did so, so why didn't you tell us?"

"I only know what Kairi told me the day after. Dad had left and she was in a corner sobbing. I came over and tried to coax her to tell me what happened. I was at my job, but she only works Tuesday, Thursday, and the weekends, and it was Wednesday. She said that when I left Dad beat her and- and raped her. The next week she bought a pregnancy test and it was positive. She got a bit of a bump, you know, since it's been two months. I didn't know what I was going to do. Should we keep it? Get an abortion? Give it up? But then one day I walked in on her singing to it. We're gonna keep it. I got a new job, it pays more, but I've been saving the extra for the baby." I sighed and a tear escaped my eye. "I don't know what we'll do now. If we go into a foster home what are they gonna do?"

"You're not going to a foster home." Roxas said defiantly.

"How can I not?" I asked

"Because we're gonna take you to our house. My parents are going on a yearlong trip to Europe, so we can keep you guys at our house." He said.

"You'd do that? But you only met us yesterday. How come you guys are so attached to us?" I asked

"I don't know, but it seems like we've known you guys a long time."

"I know what you mean." I responded. How was I going to turn him into the Organization? I couldn't. what was I going to do?

***and with that my chapter ends…. Muahahaha.***


	4. Santa Clause is coming to town

***Even I didn't know that was gonna happen, I never plan what I write. It usually reflects what music I'm listening to. I had to throw out, like, five chapters of a book I was writing, cuz it was all depressing, cuz I was listening to my "sad" play list. So I usually hit shuffle. God, this chapter is gonna be interesting. Tee hee.***

Npov

They let us out of the hospital the next day, because we were doing better. I told Roxas that I had to tell my boss that I had to take a vacation. He wanted to walk with me, but I told him that I'd be fine. When I got there I didn't even bother getting into my uniform, I just walked up to Axel and told him what happened. Like I said, he was my only friend there. He was glad to know that I was alright, and I asked what he knew about Roxas.

"We used to be friends last year. I was a junior and he was a freshman, so we saw each other every once in a while, but I dropped out and when I heard that they wanted a sword fighter I stopped hanging out with Roxas. But that kinda went out the window when they found out about him anyways." He explained.

"Yeah, I still have to get him though. They have their hearts set on having him; they could kill us all if they don't get him." I said miserably. I went over to Xemnas who was sitting in the corner.

"Xemnas, I have an idea." I said slowly. If you say something wrong to him, it may be the last thing you saw.

"What is it, and where did you get that black eye?" he asked.

"My dad came home." I said simply, everyone knew about him. "I'm staying at Roxas's house; I think I can convince him to come if I don't come to work for a couple weeks."

"Alright, but if you don't come, if you leave, we will stop at nothing to hunt you and your family down. And your friends." He added as an after thought. "Call us once in a while, use the code." He gets up and makes himself a drink. I think that means I can go. I walk out the door and think. If I lure Roxas into the trap I'll kill myself. If I don't we'll all die. Me, Kairi, Kairi's kid, Sora, Roxas, Ven, and even little Xion. Probably Roxas's parents and Dad too. The organization is very precise and-er-organized. Anyways, it's either we all die or no one dies, but two of us, me and Roxas, get hurt. I walked back to Roxas's house and sat on the couch. Sora was trying to get up the courage to ask Kairi to tell him what happened that night when she, well you know. And what happened three days ago. He brought Kairi in and they were talking.

"So, where did you go to school before?" he asked

"South Central High, it wasn't very good." She answered, "It had no art program." She winked at me. Roxas sat down on the couch next to me.

"Kairi, this is kind of random, but how did you get pregnant?" Sora blurted out.

"Oh, it's okay. Me and Namine came home one day and dad was there. He was calling me Dante, that's our mom's name, and Namine offered to stay home with me, cuz this was really weird of him, he never acted like that before, but I said I could handle a few punches. Nami went off to work and I was sitting in my room, and he burst in the door and- well you know. He was delusional; he kept calling me Dante. 'Dante, you're so pretty. Dante, I missed you. Dante, where were you?' stuff like that. And he left. I stumbled out of my room and fell on the floor and curled into a ball. Namine found me like that, but she only asked what happened that once. I owed all of you a normal explanation, so there it is." She leaned against Sora on the other couch.

"I'm so sorry." Sora whispered to her she sniffed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that this is such a pain for you. As soon as dad leaves we'll go back home." Kairi said "And can we come back next time he comes over?"

"You don't even have to leave." Roxas said to her.

"Really?" she says astonished. Then her whole face broke into a smile.

"I thought you were just saying that to calm me down before." I said to Roxas. He laughed and told me that we could stay as long as we wanted. I leaned over and gave him a hug. He laughed and blushed.

"Hey Roxas, can we go to the mall tomorrow and get Christmas presents? I saved some money but-"Sora cut me off.

"Mom and Dad told us to use the atm for money, so we decided to give you guys an allowance." He laughed.

"Ooh, Nami! What're you getting me?" Xion squeaked.

"What do you want, Xi-xi?" I asked

"I want some dolls!" she replied happily. I laughed at her enthusiasm, when I was a little girl I asked "Santa" at the mall for daddy to stop hitting mommy. This girl has different priorities. When we went to the bank the next day- another snow day- and while the others were talking I pretended to go to the bathroom, and snuck down to an atm to get our money out. I wanted to get Xion the best doll in the world.

When we got to the mall an hour later Kairi and I were stunned. We had never been in a mall before, except once when mom was still alive and we were in strollers. Roxas handed us a couple hundred dollars each- his parents were really rich- and told us to get ourselves some clothes too. We all told each other what clothes sizes we were and split up. Roxas and me went one way, Ven and Xion went another, and Sora and Kairi went in yet another. Our first stop was "Toys R Us" for Xion. Everything was on sale, but I couldn't find anything for Xion. Everything was too plastic. I found a couple baby toys for Kairi, and Roxas found a couple dolls for little Xion, but I couldn't find anything for her. We were walking to a clothes store when I spotted it- the perfect gift for Xion, and it was staring at me through the glass window of the china shop. A little doll, the kind girls dream of. Her face and limbs were made of super reinforced china, her body was soft and plushy, and her face was beautiful. It made Barbie look like she was hit with an ugly stick. Her brown hair curled around her face, framing it. Her lifelike eyes were green with a tint of gray. Her dress was a beautiful green that brought out her eyes. She was perfect. I dragged Roxas in and asked about her. The lady there said that if she was hurt, like her head got crushed or something, we could send her back and they'd replace the head or whatever. If her hair got bad enough they'd fix that too. She had only one other outfit, a nightgown, and she was one of the most beautiful dolls they had. They handed me the nightgown and a hairbrush and wrapped it all up in green paper. It was really pretty. And the price was $126.54. That cut me down to $350 for the rest of us. When I bought presents for Kairi I got her, like, $20 worth of stuff and made dinner. These people were RICH. We went to the clothes store and I got a few new outfits. We went to a video game store and Roxas got Sora a game. He pointed out a game that Sora wanted, so I got that for him plus a few others. We went past a guitar store, but didn't stop. Roxas and I were talking and laughing. He mentioned, really briefly, that he wanted some new music for his guitar. I told him that I was going to stop at the library before we went home. I told him what books I read, fantasy, and he said that he knew a really good book that I'd love. I think that's what he was going to get me, but I wasn't sure. We went to a music store, and I bought a few CDs for Kairi and a few earrings at the jewelry store. Roxas was buying extra for everyone because he was "Santa" and Xion thought that everyone-including adults- got presents from him. I didn't really know Ven, so I asked Roxas what I should get him. Roxas said that Ven wanted to be a journalist when he got a job after collage. I got him some cool recording things- cameras, voice recorders,, stuff like that- and a CD. We went to the food court for lunch and saw Kairi and Sora waving their arms to flag us down. We got some burgers and fries while we waited for Ven and Xion. They came over a few moments later and Xion announced that she wanted to go shopping with me next. Kairi decided to go with Ven-he had no idea what to get a little girl- and that left Sora and Roxas to go with each other. When me and Xion left the food court she pulled me directly into a candy shop where she went to get Ven's favorite candy-peppermint almond bark- and left me to wait. I decided that, in the Christmas spirit, I should get everyone their favorite candy for a snack on the way home. I got some chocolate covered peanuts for Kairi, gummy worms for Roxas, and dinner mints for me, but I had no idea what everyone else liked. Xion helped me telling me that Sora liked snow caps, Ven's second favorite was nerds, and she loved lollypops. I got a few candy canes to hang on the tree for Christmas Eve-an old tradition that my mom did- and a few extra just because it was winter. I thought that we got too much, but Xion thought I was the most awesome person in the world. We went to the music store and I got stuff for Roxas. During lunch he told me that Sora got the Santa presents for his stocking, so I asked Sora if I could get the stuff for him. Sora seemed to have forgotten, so he let me do it. I got a black and white checkered wristband and a watch for him too. When we got back to the car it was really late and everyone was saying how hungry they were. I nodded to Xion and she announced that we brought snacks. We handed out the candy to everyone and they were really happy. When we got back to the house Sora said that it was time to put up the tree. When he, Roxas, and Ven carried it out I thought my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"How big was your tree Kairi?" Xion asked.

"About as tall as you are." Kairi answered. She was looking at the size of the tree too. It was about nine feet tall, so Ven was about three feet shorter than it. He had to use a ladder to get to the top to string the garland. Roxas and Sora went downstairs while he was hanging the garland, which looked like a thousand little icicles hanging together, and brought up a few big boxes. When Kairi and I opened the boxes we saw tons of ornaments. Balls, shapes, funny, pretty, every thing. It was a big mess, but it all fit together. There were little boxes with people's names on them, the ornaments that they had gotten for presents, and there were just nameless ones that me and Kairi hung. When we were done we ran to our rooms to hide the presents. I got back first and sat in front of the fire blazing in the fireplace. After everyone got back we told Christmas stories from when we were kids. Kairi had a story about how I wanted to be a ballerina when I was little.

"Okay, so Namine went to the tree, she woke me up and we both ran to it at 5:00 in the morning, and she opened her stocking. And she just sat there for, like, ever. Then she suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I opened a few of my presents and she burst out, in a leotard and a tutu with her hair in a braid. She even had on tights and ballet slippers. She was twirling around and around that tree. Mom got up and came down to watch us open the rest of our presents when Namine crashed into the tree. It fell, and most of the ornaments were saved, but Namine never wanted to be a ballet dancer after that." Kairi finished with a smile. Then her face fell. "Oh no, our ornaments! Mom's swan, and the slippers and that doll!"

"Oh, and the Angel!" I gasped. We didn't put a star on top of our tree, we put an angel. It was beautiful, almost as pretty as Xion's doll.

"We can go get it." Sora offered, and Roxas nodded.

"Oh no, but dad'll hurt you!" I gasped out.

"I can distract him." Ven offered. "I'll tell him I'm a social worker or something."

"Yeah, then we can get all your stuff and leave. Ven can take the car and we'll take the van." Sora said jumping up. "Xion, its way past your bedtime, why don't you go to bed and I'll get you a candy cane."

"Yay!" Xion said as she ran off to bed. Roxas got a candy cane and gave it to her while I gave directions to Ven so he could get to our house.

"Alright, call me when you're done. I have to get him to go into the car and talk." And he sped off. We drove over and Ven had dad in the car. We drove around the block and went in through the back door. Me and Kairi ran to our rooms and got our things. Then to mom's room. Then to the basement, where most of our ornaments and decorations and pictures and stuff from mom was. We ran around and got all of our stuff in the van. Even mom's rocking chair and my notebook/book collection. It had been days since I drew in my bad thoughts sketchbook, but I had a feeling that I would need it. I grabbed my beat up out of tune guitar, and we left. As we went down the street and I called Ven and told him we could leave. He hung up. We got back to the house and unloaded our stuff into the two guest rooms. We put our ornaments on the tree, the ones from mom. Glass swans, glass ballet slippers, and a few beautiful people. We went to Xion's room, she wasn't asleep, and asked her if she wanted to put the angel on top of the tree. I got on the stepladder and lifted Xion to the top of the tree. She got the angel on the tree and sat on my shoulders admiring it.

Rpov

Namine seemed really distracted, but I guess I know why. You know, with her dad and all. I got her a Christmas present she'll never forget.


	5. Hospital

***Ello, my random friends! The last chapter was happy, but don't get used to it. Sorry that I haven't been working on my other fanfictions, but I've been busy. Shout out to the book speak. If any of you can find where I put my shout out, I'll give you a cokkie. I've only been using songs that my choir teacher or my mom taught me so far, but I might do something else later. The song is "let it be" by the Beatles. _This is Namine_. _This is Roxas.__** This is both of them.**_ Enjoy! Review!***

Rpov

Today when we went to school I remembered my other friends. I think I'll bring Namine to the hospital to see them, they need visitors anyways. Namine and I go to our classes together, talking and laughing, but she seems a little distant. At lunch she asks me to play for her again. I do. I play a few lines and her eyes light up. She knows the song.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom let it be._

_And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be._

_But though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer, let it be._

_**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be.**_

_**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

I did the guitar solo, and she smiled. People were turning around in their seats to listen to us, but we didn't care.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me. Shine until tomorrow, let it be._

_I wake up to the sound of music mother Mary come to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be.**_

_**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

They clapped again, and we both blushed. We finished eating and the bell rang. We went to art and she continued her painting of me. She was adding something beside me, and I got my guitar back from Marluxia. I began glazing it. Light brown-ish tan. The back was black. The little tuners on the neck were silver. The inside is a soft yellow. I can't draw to save my life, but I can make anything out of clay. I began making the person that would hold the guitar. It would be a waist high person. I began with her body, putting her in jeans and a t-shirt. Her body was done, but the bell rang before I could put on her arms or legs. I put her in a plastic bag and Namine told me that Marluxia needed to talk to her after class. I told her that I'd wait in the hall. All I caught of their conversation was "Xemnas… getting impatient… today… we need him now…" when Namine came out her face was paler than normal, and the light had gone out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"He knew my mother. He was talking about her, and I always get like this." She replied. I knew she was lying, what I had heard didn't match up. I decided to give her space about it. When we got home she seemed to recover, and I wrapped up the vases and mugs to send to my mom and dad. I sent them to the resort that they were staying at over Christmas. Namine went to her room. When she came out she was carrying a bunch of packages that she put under the tree. I went up to her and asked if she wanted to see my friends. She said yes and pulled her coat and boots back on. We got in the car and she was silent for a while.

"We shouldn't be friends." She suddenly said. A tear was in the corner of her eye.

"Why not?" I asked; we were just singing and laughing a couple hours ago.

"I-I can't tell you, but I'm not the girl you think I am." She said. The tear streaked down her face. I wiped it away. When I touched her skin she blushed.

"Then, who are you?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know, I'll tell you when I figure it out." She said softly. We rode in silence for a while longer, until she asked me about my sculpture.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Wait and see" I teased

"I'll figure it out." She said mysteriously. We started talking about stuff, music, art, normal stuff. She told me that she'd give me drawing lessons in exchange for the guitar lessons I was giving her. We arrived at the hospital and the light was back in her eyes. She was smiling and laughing. We walked to the counter, where a new person told us that we could go in. the name on his tag said "Zexion" and he was reading the biggest book I had ever seen. Namine paled a little, but she still had light in her eyes. We walked through the door and down the hall.

Npov

I wasn't really focused after Marluxia told me that Xemnas wanted Roxas soon. I said that I'd call every day. I told them that they'd have to wait until Christmas break. I knew Zexion, and he wouldn't confront me, in fact I think he was surprised to see me. Roxas walked through the double doors and I followed him. When we got to his friends' room I gasped. His friends were all in bad shape. Their arms and leg were all in casts, except the one with black hair; he was missing one of his legs.

"What hit them?" I whispered to Roxas.

"Semi" he responded. "Hey guys!" he called to them

"Hey Roxas!" they said back. The girl pushed a button that made her bed tilt up so that she was sitting.

"Who's this?" she asked when she saw me. The others pushed the buttons on their beds too, so they could see me.

"Aww…. Roxy's got a girlfriend!" the blonde boy said.

"Shut up, Hayner." Roxas said playfully.

"Rox, did you get the book?" the kid without a leg asked

"Here ya go, Pence." He handed him a book, I caught a glance at the title, "Sky Breaker". He started reading it right away.

"And I got your comics, Hayner." Roxas said handing him a bunch of comics. Then he went to the chairs beside the girl.

"Hi, my name's Olette." She said to me.

"I'm Namine." I replied.

"So, what's with the black eye?" she asked.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to tell her. I decided on the truth. "Well, the truth is, my dad hit me."

"What did you _do_?" she asked, trying to find a logical answer.

"I stood there so he wouldn't hit my sister, but he punched me until I was unconscious and cut her arm." I replied matter-of-factly. She just kinda stared at me after that.

"So, what's been happening around here?" Roxas asked her.

"He _what?_" she said, finally breaking out of her trance.

"He hit me until I was unconscious, and then cut a gash in my sister's arm." I said slowly.

"What else has he done?" she asked; her eyes huge.

"He killed my mom, and he got my sis-"Roxas cut me off

"Maybe you should talk about something else." He suggested.

"Okay, do you draw?" I asked.

"Yeah! I like to draw stuff like Picasso!" she said excited. "Well, not now, I can't really draw right now." We laughed.

"I like Picasso too, here" I handed her a drawing from my sketchbook that I had. "I usually draw realistic stuff though." She smiled at my drawing. It was Kairi, my mom, and me. I drew it based on a picture that was in our house. One of us when we were seven and eight. I smiled absently. I took the sketchbook back and flipped through it. I handed it back to her on a cubism page. If you stared closely, you could see the tree. We talked for another hour, until the nurse said we had to leave. We promised we'd be back soon and left. When we were gone Roxas sighed.

"Is some thing wrong?" I asked him curiously

"No, well, yes." He said hurriedly, "They don't really know how bad off they are. Pence is actually the luckiest. He can use a prosthetic arm, and all he would use it for is to turn pages and play video games. Olette may never draw again, and Hayner probably won't walk."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah. But they may get better, who knows? Certainly not the doctors." He laughed a bit darkly at that, but I ignored it. I had to focus on studying for "The week from hell", and all the numbers in my math book just looked like a jumble of mush to me. I went to a store first though. I bought Hayner more comics than he could read, for Olette I got a bunch of CDs that she said she wanted, and a couple good books for Pence. I think I like them.

Rpov

How will I tell her? What did she mean when she said "We shouldn't be friends"? and why did she say all that to Olette?


	6. Jingle bells

***Ello! I have been too engrossed in my other thing that I'm writing to write this, sorry… ok, so where was I? Oh right! The week from hell! Alright, read on. (Reese: Am I in this? *hopeful face*) no. (Reese: aww… *sad face*) ok, now READ!***

Rpov

During the week from hell I didn't play my guitar with Namine in the cafeteria. We were way to busy studying. Finally on the last day of the week from hell during art I relaxed. Namine and I were talking about Christmas, when I brought up my sword-fighting so I wouldn't accidentally tell her what I got her. For a spilt second she looked scared, but her face turned to surprise so fast that I must have imagined her fear.

"Really? Cool!" she said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I could show you when we get back to my house." I offered

"Sure!" she said excitedly. I couldn't see her drawing, and she refused to let me look at it, but I knew it was of me. She seemed to have too much space for all the pencil strokes she was adding, but I left her alone. The arms and legs were on my statue, and Marluxia told us that we could bring our projects home if we wished. I carefully wrapped up everything, and I saw Namine carefully roll up the drawing and hold it. Marluxia told her to stay after class again, and this time I listened more intently. The door was pretty thick, but I picked up a few words.

"Namine… Roxas… Mother… Xemnas… Impatient… Now… Christmas… Waiting." I backed up, and I wondered about what I had just heard. It seemed like he was talking about her mother this time. Who was Xemnas? I guessed that I must have missed too much last time; they probably _were_ talking about her mom. There was something wrong still. Her face was a little pale, but she smiled at me when she came back. When we got out of the school and were walking home she started singing. I joined in after a second, smiling.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh,_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

_Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh, or the fields we go, laughing all the way._

_Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song to night!_

Then she stopped. There was a man in front of her, he looked mad. Her face was almost transparent it was so white. She smiled at me, although her eyes were afraid.

"Roxas go ahead, I'll catch up." she said, her voice was normal, but underneath it I could hear panic. I nodded and left. She didn't look behind her and the man was too focused on her to notice me. His breath was so full of the smell of beer that I was surprised that he could focus. I ducked into a bus stop a few feet behind her.

"Roxas, I know you're there. Go home." Her voice trembled, but it was firm. I was afraid for her, but I left. I walked down to the cross walk and turned around the corner. I couldn't hear or see her, but if she came back I could see her. Or if she screamed, I could hear her. My stomach turned, but it was the best I could do.

Npov

At least I got Roxas safe. My father was drunk, but that was normal. As soon as he turned the corner my dad punched my face. I kept standing.

"So, you've finally grown some balls? Too late! Where were you? I can call the foster home any minute!" he yelled at me

"But you won't. You'd end up in jail for abuse and rape. And my friend's brother would adopt me." I said quietly. He looked stunned at the fact that I had actually responded. The words sunk in and he punched my stomach, so hard that I staggered. I vowed to myself that I'd stay standing as long as I could, I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of my cries. He smirked

"This will be our little secret then." He kept beating me up until I actually fell. He took out his dull knife and cut me a few times. My blood stained the snow, and I wondered why no one noticed. When he had beat me so hard that I was about to scream for him to stop, he did just that. He put his knife in its place and walked away. I lay there for a while, trying not to think about the pain, and I started crawling. With each time I moved my arms to drag myself, I thought I was going to die. I crawled until I got into the bus stop, and there I used the bench to get myself up. I got to my feet, and it hurt worse to move that way, but I went faster. I was still walking really slowly. By the time that I was near the corner I was whimpering and moaning, trying not to scream in pain. Roxas materialized there and he stood there in shock for a moment. I looked at him and nearly fell over for the 18th time.

"Roxas" I squeaked out. He caught me as I fell. He was holding my back, and he bent down to lift my legs. When I was in his arms he carried me for a few blocks when he realized something. He set me down, still holding my waist, and took out his cell.

"Hey, Sora?" he said into the phone a few minutes later. "No, you gotta come out here right away. I'm at the corner of South and Dune. Okay. Just get here fast." He hung up and looked at me. "I called Sora and told him to come and get us. He thought I took you out on a date, but I don't think that happened." He tried to smile and failed miserably. He was so sad, how come? My brain seemed to be getting fuzzy, but I was aware of pain all over. He seemed to be blurring, and he shook in my vision. There were suddenly four of him, then blackness.

Rpov

"And you just left her there? With no protection?" Ven was still pissed at me for leaving her alone.

"Yes, but I was just around the corner, I would have heard if she yelled." I said quietly.

"Yeah, well you better get your ears checked." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't know who he was, still don't. She might've just wanted to talk to someone alone. I think it was her dad though." I added.

"Her dad?" Sora said jumping up, "Why didn't you try to get him when you found out she was hurt?" he said furiously

"Because, when she came over she was going at about an inch per minute. I was really worried the whole time, but it wasn't like I could just go over there and beat him up. If he was her friend then Namine would've killed me. And I thought that her dad would be afraid to come near her after that visit from the 'social worker'. What I want to know is how no one noticed." I said, trying to change the subject. I was still holding Namine's hand, and I saw her eyes flutter.

"Roxas…" she moaned

"I'm here, Nami." I whispered to her.

"Roxas, sorry I wouldn't let you stay." She muttered.

"It's okay Nami, I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt." I said, trying to keep the pain from my voice. I love her.

"I'm okay, this isn't as bad as some of the other times." She whispered.

"I should've stayed." I murmured to her

"No, what if it wasn't him? You had no idea what was going on. It's alright." She tried to smile. "I love you." she barley whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. I smiled at her. She tried to sit up, but fell back onto the pillow.

"Whoa, head rush." She said this time when she tried to sit up she did. "How long have I been out?" she asked

"About three hours." Ven said. She looked around at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Ven! And Sora's here too! It's like a party." She joked.

"We didn't take you to the hospital because none of your wounds were too severe. And you don't have a concussion. Here." Ven handed her some Tylenol. "Take these so you don't pass out again." She sighed and swallowed them. I looked at the clock. School had let out at 3:00, she had taken an hour to get back to me, and it was 7:18 now. I got up to make dinner, it would be late, but no one wanted to eat before. Before I made the food I went to Xion's room to tell Kairi that she woke up. Kairi was entertaining Xion so that she wasn't around everyone else while they were sad. I walked to the doorway and listened to what they were talking about before I went in.

"Kairi, why are you getting big?" Xion asked, seeing how Kairi was a little bigger than Namine.

"Because I'm going to have a baby." She said sweetly to Xion.

"But mommy said that a stork brings them." Said Xion, confused.

"Well he does, but the mommies get bigger so that they know when it's gonna come. When the mommy gets big enough, the stork comes. But you can't see him, because he's gonna come to the hospital room I'll be in when I have my baby. After that my tummy will be little again." She said as she poked Xion's belly and Xion giggled. I knocked on the doorframe and Kairi looked up. She looked at me worriedly. I smiled.

"She woke up; she says that she's lived through worst than that. She seems better, and Ven gave her some Tylenol. We put bandages on her cuts and made sure that there was no internal bleeding or concussions. I think she wants to see you guys." I told them.

"Nami's better?" asked Xion

"Not all the way, but she will be. Why don't you go see her, Xi-xi?" I said. She jumped up and ran to Namine's room. I helped Kairi up. "Sora said that he wanted to talk to you first, he's in the kitchen." She nodded and walked away. I followed her, but instead went to Namine's room to see her. Ven had wasn't there, so I helped Xion get onto Namine's "big-girl bed".

"Nami, why do you have splotches on your face?" Xion didn't get the concept of bruises. I sighed, but Namine smiled and gave her a hug.

"Because they're owies." She replied. Xion poked one and she winced.

"Oh, I get it now. The others were trying to tell me something about blood going against skin, but they must've been lying. I knew it!" Xion said triumphantly. She looked at me with accusing eyes. "You lied." She said to me.

"Thanks Namine, how am I supposed to explain it to her that it's a bruise?" I said to Namine. "Yeah Xion, I'm a liar. But I didn't think that you'd get that one, go get a candy cane." She laughed and ran to get one. Namine looked at me questioningly. "We have a game. I try to explain what things are to her, and she finds another explanation that she can understand. Like 'bruises' are 'owies' to her. And 'sculptures' are 'dolls you can't play with'."

"Oh." Namine said. She looked at me smiling, but a tear leaked down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly

"Nothing, it's just nothing." She said. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked brightly.

"If Sora cooks? Soup or frozen waffles. If Ven cooks? Macaroni and cheese. If I cook? Chicken patties or soup from scratch. Which do you want?" I asked her.

"Hmm… it's a tough choice, but I haven't had mac'n'cheese for a long time, I think I'll have that." She said

"One sec." I said and went to the kitchen. Ven was already making it. "Ven, have you seen Sora?" I asked

"Uhh… yes, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to interrupt them." He said

"So, he asked Kairi out?" I said amused.

"Yeah, when are you gonna ask Namine?" he asked

"Why don't you find your own girlfriend?" I asked him curiously.

"I already have one." He admitted.

"What?" I exclaimed

"Her name's Yuffie. She's really cool. And for some reason she loves ninjas." He said

"Well duh, ninjas are awesome." I replied

"No, she has her own ninja stars and stuff." He said.

"Yeah… that is kinda weird."

"Uh huh. So, other than to bug me, why did you come in?" he asked

"Oh, Namine said that she wanted mac'n'cheese."

"Well, that's what I'm making, so go back to your girlfriend. And avoid the living room."

"Right, later." I left and headed back to check on Xion, she was watching a Disney movie, before I went to see Namine.

Npov

When Roxas left to tell Ven that he had to cook I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the gang. Axel picked up.

"Hey Nami, what's up?" he asked

"Oh, not much, I just got beat up again and am bedridden." I said casually

"Yeah, wait… what?" he said confusedly

"Long story short, my dad found me." I replied

"Oh."

"Yeah, and Xemnas told me to call every once in a while. I'm afraid that he's getting suspicious." I said to Axel

"Yeah, Roxas is pretty smart."

"He said that he loves me." I said quietly

"Do you love him back?" Axel asked

"Yeah." I whispered

"Then we have a problem." He muttered.

"God Axel, what am I supposed to do?" I said. Just then Roxas came into the room.

"Axel?" he asked

"Uh, Axel?" I said into the phone

"What?" he said

"Roxas wants to talk to you."

"Oh god." He muttered. I handed Roxas the phone.

"Hey Axel." He said. "Oh." He paused "Yeah, but why didn't you ever call me." He paused again for Axel's response. "Alright, but-" he was cut off. "Oh." He said again. "Here's Namine" he handed me the phone and I took it.

"Hey Axel." I said

"Oh God, that was hard." He muttered

"What?" I asked

"I told him that my mom died-which she did-and that I went into a depression. I said that we were friends because we both used to work at the same place. But we both quit-you first- because of how bad it was. I told him that I was about your only friend, which I am. I had made you promise not to mention me to him. I think that covers it." He explained quickly.

"Okay, miss you." I said

"Miss you too, it's really boring here without you. Larxene is especially bitchy." He grumbled. I laughed.

"Bye." I said

"Bye Nami." He hung up. I took a deep breath and looked up at Roxas

"Hi." I said to him

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew him?" he said quietly. I sighed

"Because he was my best friend for a few years and he was depressed. It's fading now, but he felt bad that he was avoiding you before, so he was afraid to call." I explained. He sighed.

"I believe you." he said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I pushed back my covers and pushed myself up. I got to my feet and stretched. I looked down at myself, someone (probably Kairi) had dressed me in a short-ish nightgown so that I could see all my bruises and cuts. I frowned at them and walked to the bathroom. After that I walked to my room and saw that Roxas was still there. he was looking at my bad thoughts sketchbook. I gulped down a gasp and walked over to him with a smile. I looked at it, he was only in my middle school years.

"Roxas, hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't read through people's personal stuff?" I asked him he jumped

"I wasn't really reading, this is only pictures." He replied

"Well, that's my bad sketchbook. All of my bad thoughts or experiences go into it. See?" I flipped a year back to a picture that showed my dad beating up Kairi.

"Oh." He said and put it down. Ventus came in the room and told us that dinner was ready. We got up and walked over to the kitchen to eat. Kairi and Sora came in and they both looked a bit shocked.

"What's up?" I asked Kairi

"Sora asked me on a date and I kissed him." she said dreamily.

"Great!" I said to her. I was almost done eating when my cell went off. I checked the caller ID. It was Xemnas's cell. "One sec." I said and left. "Yeah." I said when I answered

"Tomorrow. If you're not here tomorrow, I will kill you. that's a promise."

"Fine." I said. I already had a plan. "Meet us there at 7:00 pm."

"Great." He said. I hung up

"Who was it?" asked Roxas.

"Axel, he needed to tell me to look out for his friend's cat. It ran away." I lied.

"Oh." Roxas said. We ate in silence for a while. I tried to figure out how I'd carry out my plan. We finished eating and he walked with me back to his room. He remembered how he promised to show me that he could fight with a sword. He called Sora in and they got their swords out. They put on protection vests and stuff.

"You see," Roxas said to me, "This will be easy, I mean, we all know that I'm better than Sora."

"Oh, just because you beat me the last four times doesn't mean I'm gonna lose this time." Sora laughed. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Here, this will determine who is the best sword fighter as of now; whoever wins gets a candy cane." I said holding up one that I had stowed in my pockets. They smiled and bowed to each other.

"Go!" they yelled and attacked. They seemed to defy gravity as they jumped and their swords met mid-air. They leapt and spun, like an intricate, deadly dance. I had to freeze one scene in my mind, because I just _had_ to paint or draw it. Finally, when they jumped high into the air again, Roxas hit Sora in the chest with the tip of his sword and knocked him from the air. Sora landed on his back and Roxas landed on his feet. I handed Roxas the candy cane and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned red and Sora laughed.

"Damn, if I hadn't been wearing my armor I'd be dead." Sora complained. It was getting late by now and I was starting to feel my cuts and bruises again. I told them that I was going to go to bed. Roxas came with me. At my door I hesitated.

"Night Nami." Roxas said. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him.

"Night Roxas." I replied and turned to go back into my room. Roxas grabbed my arm; I looked up at him questioningly.

"I didn't get the chance to say goodnight properly." He explained. He tilted my chin and kissed my lips softly. We smiled and wished each other goodnight once again and I closed my door. How was I supposed to trick him now? Maybe he'd be okay, like I was. Maybe, maybe, maybe. I slipped into a nightgown and pulled my covers over my head. _Maybe, maybe, maybe…_

***Ah, I left you with a bit of happiness, sorry that I haven't written in forever. Lol, Yuffie is Ven's girlfriend, even I didn't expect that one. Ok, ttfn.***


	7. The Thirteenth

***Yeah, I know, I should be writing "What If Roxas Wasn't in the Organization", but this is just what I want to write right now. I promise that the next chapter will come out soon though. Reese may or may not make a guest appearance in this, but she won't screw up the story line. Should I write an Outsiders fanfiction? Please tell me soon, cuz I'm afraid I'll screw it up. Well, I hope you got enough fluff last time, cuz this chapter will be almost fluff-less. Ttfn. ***

Npov

I asked Roxas if he wanted me to show him around where I lived, I mean, he had already shown me his part of town. He agreed, and we walked until we got to the middle class section of town. I burst out in a Christmas carol again, wondering when the next time I'd see him sing would be.

_You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen, _

He joined in a moment later, laughing.

_But do you recall, the most famous reindeer of all?_

_Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows_

_All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolf join in any reindeer games._

We were both laughing by now, but I could tell that he was concerned about me, I was pale and pretty quiet all day.

_Then one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say, "Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_

_Then all the reindeer loved him, as they shouted out with glee, Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history._

We were still laughing, and we passed into my part of town. I was showing him the sights, the places I went when I was little, the places I went up until a few weeks ago, and finally we got to the warehouse that the gang hung out in. I had filled them in with the plan last night, so it was deathly silent. I swallowed hard and went in. I silently walked down the stairs with Roxas following me. About ten times I nearly told him to run for it, but I fought the urge off. If I didn't follow through with this they'd kill us all and probably Axel too. When we got down to the last floor I kissed him.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered

"What's going on?" he asked as they jumped him. Axel and I stood back looking at it, but trying not to see it. There were tears streaming down my face, and I didn't even try to stop them. This was the "Dungeon" they took all the people they tried to persuade to do things down here. I was the unofficial nurse, cleaning them up. I finally got a clear view of Roxas since the fighting had stopped. Eleven versus one, who do you think won? He was tied to the wall with his hands behind his back. My tears were flowing harder now, and I stumbled forward, blindly trying to help him, but Axel held me back.

"Namine, clean him up. You and Axel can explain what's going on; try to get him to be nice. We'd hate to ruin your boyfriend's face" Larxene ordered. She was second in command, even if she was the twelfth one to get in. I choked down a sob and grabbed the nurse's bag that was lying a few feet away. Roxas wasn't beat up as badly as I had been the last two times, and he wasn't unconscious. I started cleaning his wounds when he asked one question: Why?

Rpov

I can't believe that Namine set me up. This had to have been a trap though. How much had she been acting? Did she really like me or was that an act too? And I saw Marluxia in the crowd of attackers and Axel in the sidelines with Namine, what was going on? A girl said something to Namine, but I hadn't heard a word of it. Everyone but Axel and Namine left, and she crouched down to clean my wounds. I whispered a word to her. Why? The tears that had been streaking down her face went faster and she sobbed.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I should have never talked to you that first day, then at least we wouldn't be in this much pain." She sobbed. She was making no sense. Axel sat down next to me and talked while Namine tried to quiet her sobs.

"Man, this is why I wasn't friends with you." Axel said to me. "Alright, I'm not going to beat around the bush: Namine and I are in a gang." He said bluntly. I gasped and sputtered.

"What?" I yelled

"You heard me. Remember my fire obsession, you know, how I can do things since I've had that fascination with fire since we were kids?" he asked

"Yeah…" I said slowly

"Well, I was in the same position you are about now. They beat you and torture you until you give in. Been there. You know, Namine saved your whole family's lives by doing this." he said; off topic.

"She did?" I asked

"Yep." He confirmed. "If she had just blown the whole thing off you'd all be dead. And so would I probably. Anyways, Namine's here cuz she had to be. Her dad borrowed some money and didn't pay it back. These guys would've killed her whole family if she hadn't taken the job. And then she kept it, there's a one hundred dollar fee to leaving, and she didn't have that kind of money. She was still saving up when Kairi got knocked up. Namine saved her money for the kid instead. Then she transferred schools. From what Marluxia said it seems that she got to be friends with you the first day, you guys sang or something, right? Anyways, Xemnas, purely by chance, told her that she had to get you in. On that day only she could walk out if she paid a hundred dollars. She couldn't, so she took the other option, get you in. So then she went home and got beat up and had to stay at your house." He finished and I sat dumbfounded for a few minutes.

"How did you figure all that out?" Namine demanded, still sobbing.

"Are you serious? Marluxia is like the biggest gossip queen ever. He tells me stuff I don't even want to know." Axel responded

"Wait… so you're saying that if I don't join we're all gonna die, and if I do I have to fight?" I asked

"Yeah, we're all picked because we have a specialization. I have fire, Larxene has electricity, Demyx has water, but it's not all that. Vexen has an invention specialization, and Marluxia can make poisons and has qualifications as an art teacher. Useful stuff. Anyways, other than the fact that Namine's dad owed the gang she could remember little stuff that people say, details, and she could piece them together to figure out people's lives." Axel stopped for a minute.

"We probably should tell you why you're here." Namine said through her tears. "You're here because of you're sword fighting stuff. That was what Axel meant by not being your friend. They had been looking for one for a while now. He wanted to protect you by not letting them know that he had a sword fighting friend." Her sobs came back and she stopped talking.

"Yeah, Namine's right. In here there are strict rules" Axel began, but I cut him off.

"Wait, is there any way that I can decline without dying?" I asked impatiently.

"Well there is one…" Axel began slowly

"No!" Namine yelled, cutting him off, "He'd die!"

"Probably." Axel agreed.

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"Axel, don't tell him." Namine ordered, "He'd get himself killed, and then we'd be off worse than before. Plus Kairi, Sora, Ven, and Xion would all be really upset." She reasoned

"I guess you're right." Axel said, giving up. I fumed, and almost yelled, but though better of it. I'd corner Axel later.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"So, I'll come down later to check up on you. I gotta do my job now." She said biting her lip. "I'm already too late, and I've got to put on my uniform." Her voice shook.

"Run!" Axel told her, "I'll wrap it up here." Namine ran upstairs.  
"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Well, if you're late you get punished." He said simply, but his eyes were worried.

"Hey, you can't be late too." I said to him. "I'll be fine, check on Namine for me." He got up and started walking away, but stopped.

"Roxas, they're gonna want an answer by the end of the week." He said, "They might even come down today."

"Okay" I said. Axel walked up the stairs and I sat alone on the hard cement floor. My feet were falling asleep and they were tingling. I heard a smack and a sharp cry from above. It was a girl's voice and I didn't think it was that electric girl. I heard another slap and I tried not to think about what that meant. I heard some unintelligible yelling and Axel came down the stairs muttering.

"Hey Roxas, they put me on guard duty." He said.

"So, can you tell me what the thing I can do to get out is?" I asked him. He sighed.

"No."

Npov

I raced up the stairs after making sure that Roxas was okay. I quickly got dressed and smudged on my makeup. I was late; ten minutes can mean life or death. I ran down to the bar and made all their drinks. I carried them into the room where Xigbar slapped me causing me to drop the tray out of my hands and I yelped in surprise. He slapped me again, but this time I was ready. I walked back to the bar and made the drinks again. I brought them to the main room and served everyone as Xemnas yelled at Axel for leaving Roxas alone. I silently walked around the table and put the drinks in front of the drinkers. As I passed Larxene grabbed my arm and smirked at me.

"So, I hear you've been giving out concerts without inviting us." She accused

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You know, how you've been singing with your little boyfriend. Give us a concert!" she demanded

"I don't have an instrument." I mumbled

"Here." She yanked Demyx's sitar out of his hands and trust it into mine. I knew how to play the sitar, but only one song.

"A-alright." I agreed shakily. I strummed the sitar to get a feel for it and started to play. I told Lexaeus what song it was (he always had a drum kit near him and knows how to play every song ever written) and he nodded. I sang in a clear voice

_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged, though I realize, it's hard to take courage. _

_In a world full of people you can lose sight of it, in the darkness that's inside you makes you feel so small._

_But I see your true colors shining through._

_I see your true colors, that's why I love you. so don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, your true colors are beautiful._

_Like the rainbow._

I kept strumming my sitar as I felt tears begin to leak down my face. I'm singing this to Roxas in the dungeon.

_Show me a smile and don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing._

_If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can, you call me up, because you know I'll be there._

_But I see your true colors shining through._

_I see your true colors, that's why I love you. so don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, your true colors are beautiful._

_Like the rainbow._

_Oh, ohhhhhhhhh. Can't remember when I last saw you laugh,_

_If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can, you call me up, because you know I'll be there _

I got really in to the song as I got to the interesting part.

_But I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors, that's why I love you. so don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, your true colors are beautiful._

_Like the rainbow._

A sitar solo-ish thing, then more lyrics. I got even more into the song as I thought about Roxas and all the stuff we did together.

_But I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors, that's why I love you. so don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, your true colors are beautiful._

_Like the rainbow._

There was silence from the whole room, even Larxene. I stood there for a moment when everyone clapped and I gave Demyx his sitar back. I went back to my job and checked on Roxas before I left for home.

"Hey guys." I said when I got downstairs.

"Thank god!" Axel exclaimed when he heard me. "I had to go since forever." He rushed off in the direction of the bathroom and Roxas looked up at me.

"Um, how do I get to the bathroom?" he asked me. I laughed.

"You ask Axel and he guards the stall door." I said. He looked relieved

"I heard you singing." He said casually.

"Yeah, that was the only sitar song I know." I replied.

"At least it's a good one."

"Yeah."

"Hey Namine?" he asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Do I get to live with my family still?" he asked.

"If you agree to join." I said.

"Oh." Axel was heading down the stairs towards us. I kissed Roxas quickly and murmured "I love you." in his ear. I walked up the stairs to start going home.

Rpov

Axel and I had been catching up on all the stuff we did in the past year when Namine started singing. I heard every word.

"Hey Axel, who's playing the drums?" I asked. He laughed

"Lexaeus." He answered.

"What's funny?"

"He knows every song in the world as far as we know-and Larxene knows about a hundred songs in Japanese that she asked him about-and exactly how to play them on the drums. I was surprised that he knew this one." We continued talking until we ran out of things to say.

"Oh God, I hope they send someone down soon. I'm gonna burst." Axel complained. Just then Namine came down and he ran to the bathroom. Namine smiled and shook her head. We talked for a while and as Axel came down the stairs she kissed me and whispered "I love you." in my ear. I just sat there and only resurfaced when Axel started waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to lover boy, come in Roxas." He said when I focused on him.

"Shut up, it's not like you have a girlfriend." I muttered. He laughed.

"Oh contraire, lover boy." He smirked, "I do."

"Who?" I asked

"This girl named Tifa. She used to like the guy that Areith married." He told me

"Oh, you mean Cloud?" I asked. Cloud had been a senior when Ven was a sophomore. He was in the paper for some heroic thing that he did.

"Yeah him." Axel answered. He looked at his watch. "Oh Romeo, I gotta go get your dinner." He stood up and pulled a lever by a dumbwaiter. I heard the sound of dishes clacking and something was sent down.

"Here you are." He said setting the tray in front of me.

"Soup?" I asked

"What?"

"Um, my hands are tied behind my back." I pointed out.

"Oh right." He said. He thought for a moment. He pulled a paper and pen out of his black jeans, scribbled something down, and placed it in the dumbwaiter, which he sent back upstairs. A moment later it was back with a straw. He held up the bowl while I drank it with the straw.

"Thanks, that was good thinking." I said when I was done.

"Don't mention it." He said as he put the bowl down.

"Please tell me what the thing is." I said, resuming our earlier conversation.

"Goddamnit!" He yelled really fast. "Fine." He said, giving in to his annoyance. I smiled; it pays to have a little sister.

"So…" I said

"Okay, you have to let yourself be beaten up then, since you have to have a strong will to endure that, they will ask you 'do you wish to face certain death' and if you say yes they make you go into battle with everyone. One at a time. Including me and Namine. If we were to back down, or not do our best, we could be executed or you could be." He explained quickly.

"I have to fight you and Namine?" I asked a bit weakly

"Yep." Axel said. We sat in silence until he changed the subject and we were talking again.

Npov

I walked through the door of Roxas's house and smiled at Xion.

"Nami! Riku's here!" she yelled and ran away from the boys who were on tickle attack. Apparently Kairi was "safe" because Xion sat on her lap and smiled smugly as a five year old could at the others. I laughed and started talking to Riku. He used to be Kairi's friend when they were in middle school, but he moved to the good part of town when his parents won the lottery and they refused to let him see her. He became Sora's friend though. They were all catching up on stuff while I played with Xion.

"Hey Namine!" Riku called over.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he called.

"Oh, he went to Axel's house for the night." I responded.

"'Kay." He said. I put Xion to bed and joined their conversation.

"So is your dad still as bad?" he asked. He was probably remembering the days that Kairi and I came to school with bruises and cuts all over.

"Actually…" I started, but Kairi cut me off.

"Namine and I live here now. After the incident I never want to see him again." She said

"Incident?" Riku asked. I gave the answer, because Kairi looked near tears.

"Uh, there's a reason her stomach is bigger than mine." I said quietly. He still looked a little lost so I went further. "Dad got her pregnant."

"He what?" Riku almost yelled. Kairi did cry now and Sora held her.

"You heard me." I said. Riku looked like was about to kill someone, but Sora calmed him down.

"We can't really do anything now. The important part is that Kairi and Namine are kind of okay." Sora reasoned. Riku sighed and changed the subject. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:00. I said goodnight to everyone and crawled into bed, not believing that this morning was today. The day was too long, it had to have been years ago. I said that to myself over and over again. _Years and years and years and years and years… _I fell asleep before I was done.

***Muahahahaha. There Reese, I gave u a little bit of Riku, shut up now.***


	8. No Words

***Welcome to the new chapter of The Thirteenth Side! As always, I am Roxy. And Riku made an appearance last chapter, how will this turn out? You'll have to read on and see! (Reese: she has a sugar rush, that's why she's acting weirder than normal. And she just drank some fermented grape juice…) ooh, pretty colors… (A while later) okay, this chapter will go back and forth a lot, so try to keep up. ***

Npov

I woke up early this morning and got dressed. I was probably going to put on guard duty today. I sighed and ate my breakfast. Little Xion toddled out of bed and asked why I was up so early.

"Xion, can you keep a secret?" I asked her. Her eyes got bright and she nodded. "Roxas is in a little trouble. I have to save him. He found my dad, so he might be a little hurt when he comes home. You can't tell Kairi, Sora, Ven or even Riku. You'll keep it a secret, right Xion?" she nodded again and hugged me. "Now go back to bed, Christmas is coming soon and you want Santa to know how good you are." She smiled and ran to her bed. I smiled slightly and walked out the door. I opened the door and began the walk down to the warehouse thinking about everything that had happened. I was suddenly at my destination, and I was early, so I walked upstairs to change. When I was in my uniform I asked Xemnas what my assignment was today. As I had thought, it was guard duty so I walked downstairs to the dungeon and woke Axel and Roxas up. Axel went home and I sat across from Roxas and handed him some coffee.

"They're gonna interrogate you today." I told him quickly. He nodded and changed the subject.

"Axel told me the other option." He said quietly, "So I wouldn't do it." He added

"So you aren't going to?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know." He admitted. I nodded and sighed.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I really wish this could've ended some other way." A tear escaped from the corner of my eye and I wiped it away quickly.

"Yeah, but what would've happened if you hadn't come to my house? Your dad might've done the same thing to you that he did to Kairi, or maybe worse. You guys could've died. This is better." He told me. I managed to make my face into a smile and I leaned forward to kiss him. I pulled back and smiled for real. I had just gotten back into my "guard position" when Larxene stormed in. She laughed at the look of dread that had come over my face and turned to Roxas.

"Now little Roxas, we're gonna send Namine away and ask you a few questions." She said in a high pitched baby voice. A few more tears stung my eyes, but I held them back. "Namine, he might not make it. Remember Adam?" she was referring to a guy they had brought in a few months ago and killed. I gulped back the next wave of sadness and kissed Roxas quickly on the lips. Larxene punched me and I hit the wall.

"You're not supposed to break formation." She barked with a laugh. I picked myself up and returned to my position. Larxene looked disappointed, but told me to go upstairs and watch the cameras for a while. I swallowed hard. I knew why she assigned me this. That way I had to hear and watch what they did to Roxas. I turned and walked up the stairs.

Rpov

Namine looked really bad when Larxene showed up. Larxene mentioned someone…Adam? My thoughts were cut off by Namine kissing me again. Before I could even respond to that she was sprawled across the room and Larxene was teasing her about going out of position. Namine got up a little slowly and stood up straight. She'd taken worse than that. Namine told her to watch some cameras and she was alone with me. I had to fight to keep from trying to run away. If Namine could stand her dad and not scream, I could stand Larxene. I looked at her as she analyzed me. I had done it a million times in battle; look for weaknesses and try to find strengths. But in this fight I couldn't defend myself. He smiled a wicked, evil, nasty smile that I can't even describe and waved at a camera that I had noticed last night.

"Hi Namine!" she called to it. The blood drained from my face; that was what Larxene had meant by cameras. She blew it a big kiss. "Now the show shall begin!" she called to it. She unchained me from the wall and untied my hands. She gave me a moment so I could regain the feeling in my fingers and get to my feet. Then she kicked me in the chest.

Npov

When I got to the camera room I sat heavily in the chair and took a few deep breaths. I looked at the cameras and saw the one with Roxas and Larxene on it quickly. Larxene was watching Roxas like I had watched her do before. She was trying to find his weak points. Suddenly she waved at the camera and yelled "Hi Namine!" to me. I realized that she had locked the volume of that screen on max, and she was the only one who had the pass code. She was the only one who had it because she usually watched everything. My eyes widened in horror and I couldn't turn away from the screen. I felt like I was going to be sick as I watched her yell something more at me and untie Roxas. He flexed his fingers a little and stood up, but faster than lightning he was down again, Larxene had kicked him in the chest. I gasped as tears filled my eyes and poured down my cheeks. But that wasn't the worst to come.

Rpov

I got back up and stared Larxene in the eye, focusing all my hate into her. It must've worked because anger filled her eyes and she punched and kicked me into the wall. I didn't even try to fight back.

Npov

Roxas was being smart-I knew that in the back of my mind-when he decided not to fight back. But all I could think about was my brain screaming at him to fight back and win so I wouldn't have to watch him be beaten. Sobs escaped my throat and a protest escaped my lips when Larxene brought out a baseball bat and raised it above her head.

Rpov

She hit my arm with the bat and I almost cried out, but I remembered Namine. I pictured her watching me in a little room and she was trying not to cry. Larxene was careful not to break any of my bones, I noticed through the pain. I had fallen and was nearing unconsciousness when she hissed a question into my ear. "Do you wish to face certain death?" I managed to speak. "Yes" I breathed into her ear, and she smiled.

Npov

I saw Larxene lean down to ask Roxas the question after an hour of beatings. When she stood up with a smile my stomach turned. What did Roxas do? Why? Now I have to fight him and…

Rpov

What did I do? Why? Now I have to fight my two best friends, but Larxene was already explaining the battle preparations to me. The fight would be two days before Christmas, I'd fight them in order with Namine last, and I was allowed to go home. I gulped. December 23rd, that was in four days. I shakily got to my feet and Larxene kicked me down again. She laughed and told me to go home. I couldn't move my leg, but she was already walking up the stairs. I looked up at the camera and mouthed a word to it. "Help."

Npov

I was standing in the studio, my hands covering my mouth in horror, when Larxene left Roxas sprawled on the floor. He mouthed something to me, but I couldn't tell if it was "Help" or "Yelp". I figured it was the first one and I dried my eyes as I heard Larxene walk up the stairs. I turned my face into a mask of indifference. She opened the door and told me to go clean up Roxas. As soon as I walked out the door and down the hall I let my tears flow freely down my face again. I rushed down the stairs, scooping up my medical bag on the way. I skidded to a stop right in front of Roxas and got down on my knees to inspect the damage to his legs. Larxene had twisted one of them and almost broke the other. He winced and I gave him some pain medicine. I waited for it to kick in and then started working on his legs. I put them in braces so he wouldn't walk on them and poured some healing stuff on them. The healing stuff was new; just developed in Vexen's lab, he called it a potion. I had been using them for a few months and they always healed people quickly. I dabbed a little of the potion on a rag and cleaned his cuts before I put bandages on them. I rubbed some potions on his bruises and then I sat next to him. He tried to smile at me and that just made my eyes leak more tears. I helped him up and asked Xemnas for permission to take him home. Xemnas agreed and we began our long walk. When we were safely out of hearing range I looked at him and asked him "Why?"

Rpov

Namine ran down the stairs and barley stopped in front of me before she fell to her knees and looked at my legs. I winced and she silently injected me with some pain medicine. She worked quickly. Or slowly, I couldn't really tell. The pain medicine wore off after about an hour and I found out that my legs no longer hurt. I looked at her, about to smile, but I saw her face and the smile fell from my lips. Her hair was windblown, her eyes were sparkling with tears, there were tear treads down her cheeks, and dark rings under her eyes. She looked like hell, but she still was an angel in my eyes. She helped me up and got me out of the building. We were walking a while until Namine suddenly stooped and looked up at me with her sparkling eyes.

"Why?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know. I thought that was the only way to make her stop. You wouldn't believe how much that hurt." I answered.

"Yes, I would know. I've lived through it. Now tell me why." She snapped. She winced at her own words and sighed. "Sorry. It's just that I know what it's like. And people always think that I'm lucky. I can draw, paint, play a little guitar, and sing. But I'd give all that up if I wouldn't have to be hurt or see people I love get hurt." She sighed again and looked down. I lifted her chin with my fingers and kissed her.

"When have I ever lost a fight?" I asked teasingly, "Anyways, it's not like I can back down now. And after I win you can leave." I tried to put confidence in my voice to reassure her, but I don't think it really worked. I kissed again and moved my fingers away. She held my hand and we walked away. As we walked it began to snow and I smiled.

"Hey Namine?" I asked as we walked

"What?" she responded

"How come I healed so fast?" I questioned. She laughed.

"I put some advanced medicine on it." She answered.

"And Namine?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Adam?" her eyes darkened for a moment, but she answered

"He was the other sword fighter they wanted. He wouldn't say yes and he didn't know what they meant by 'Do you want to face certain death'. So he died." She said with a hint of darkness in her voice.

"I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay, you needed to know. And you better come out alive, because I'll give your presents to Xion if you don't." she teased. I stuck out my tongue and limped up to the door.

"Namine, what's my cover story?" I asked frantically

"I got a call early this morning from Axel that you got in a fight with my dad and you got a little banged up, but Axel got the worst of it and my dad swore revenge." She said calmly. I opened the door and a very worried Kairi answered it.

"Roxas!" she cried and hugged me. "Namine!" she rushed down the stairs and threw her arms around Namine's neck. Namine laughed with Kairi and they walked inside with me following.

"See?" Xion said happily and Sora and Ven jumped off the couch to greet us.

Npov

"Namine, do you know how much worry you've caused me?" Kairi asked as angrily as she could manage, seeing as she was laughing.

"What?" I asked innocently

"You know what. Xion comes in and tells me that you were on a rescue mission for Roxas because he got in a fight with dad!"

"Oh that." I answered smiling.

"What happened?" she demanded

"Well, Axel called me on my cell at 5:00 in the morning and told me that dad was outside and Roxas went up to him and punched him." Sora high-fived Roxas when I said this and I rolled my eyes, "And I got there while Roxas and Axel were fighting dad. I tried to break up the fighting, but dad punched me in the chest. Axel got beat up the worst, and Roxas got smacked a few times too. They finally knocked out dad and he got up a few moments later and swore revenge on them." I explained. Kairi giggled

"Swore revenge?" she laughed

"His words were 'I'm gonna kill you, get away, revenge, beat up daughters, my rights, my lawyer, and kill you both.'" I quoted smiling.

"I think he was a bit drunk." Roxas added. I nodded. Riku came out of the bedroom and I glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30.

"Hey Riku." I greeted him.

"Hey Namine." He answered sleepily. "What's going on?" Kairi, Roxas, and I explained what had happened and Riku woke up more and more as we retold the story. His eyes narrowed as I told him about being punched in the chest and he looked really mad. I remembered that he just found out yesterday how bad it had gotten since he moved. Roxas, Sora, and Ven all had a little time to get used to the idea, but Riku got all this thrown on him at once.

"Riku, where were you before? We got into school about two weeks ago." I asked

"Oh, I was sick because some girl tried to use a love potion on me a few weeks ago and it was a rip off. Made me sick for a while." He answered. (A/n lol, Riku has Fangirls!)

"Oh." I said. I felt sorry for him. He had been Kairi's best friend, but he wasn't allowed to talk to her. They used to talk on the phone until we couldn't pay for it. I looked around and almost sighed, we had been poor so long that it was hard to adjust to this. I left the room and went to my bedroom to work on my painting. It was almost done. I just had to get the shadowing right. I had just finished and had hidden it in my closet when Roxas burst in.

"What?" I asked, worried by his expression

"It's Riku. We were catching him up on everything and most of it was about your dad. He stormed off and Kairi thinks that he's gonna kill you dad!" he panted

"You tried to chase after him, didn't you?" I asked

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Don't, he can hide in shadows and he runs faster and quieter than you would think. He's like a ninja." I explained, smiling weakly at the thought of him as a ninja. Roxas smiled slightly too.

"We have to catch him! He'll get killed!"

"What time is it?" I asked a bit quickly. He looked at me strangely and read the numbers off his watch. 9:00 am. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Roxas asked

"Dad's unarmed. He'd be just waking up from passing out. The guy at the bar always confiscates the knives. And the only times he'd have a gun would be about 1:21 am. The other bum lets him barrow it and steals it back by 1:45. It's like clockwork. Kairi and I figured this out a few years ago. We can go closer to him when he just wakes up. When he gets his knife back from the bar tender we steer pretty clear of him. There is no way in hell we go anywhere near him from 1:21-1:45." While I explained Roxas was looking at me with a weird expression. "What?" I asked

"You had to figure out a timetable so you could go around your own house without getting hurt?" he asked quietly. I had forgotten that this was hard on him too. I sighed and looked at him in the eyes. I let all my masks slip and I let my eyes project the pain that it felt for years.

"Roxas, you have no idea what it was like." I barley whispered. His eyes were sad as he stared at me.

"I'm trying." He said and I smiled weakly.

"Let me rephrase that. I don't ever want you to know what it was like." I tried to smile, but tears overflowed and before I knew it, I was being rocked to sleep in Roxas's arms.

Rpov

I will never forget what I saw in Namine's eyes. She looked at me and I saw years of protective shells come off. I saw the eyes of a little girl who sees her mom killed. I see the eyes of a girl being hit by the person she should trust most. I see the eyes of a teenager who came home to see her sister curled up in a corner after being raped. I saw the eyes of a girl who was forced to join a gang. All of this happened because she had to live with a monster. I could see a hint of the Namine I knew in there, and I wanted that to be all there was. A carefree girl who just had a rough past. No beatings in her eyes, no sadness, no gangs. Soon she was crying and she fell asleep while I held her in my arms. I stroked her hair and thought about what Larxene had said to me. When I leave the gang I can free one member I choose. Whether by death or by actual freedom, it counts on if I win or loose. After seeing the sadness in her eyes it was clear who I'd choose. I sat there staring at Namine, stroking her hair, memorizing her face. I fell asleep too; it had been hard sleeping with your arms behind your back up against a cement wall on a concrete floor. I gently leaned back so I wouldn't wake up Namine, and I fell asleep. Suddenly I heard Kairi softly talking.

"Aww… look at them. They're so cute; let them be for a while. I doubt either of them got a good night's sleep, with Roxas and Axel getting in a fight with dad and Namine going to save them, or at least patch them up." Sora interrupted impatiently

"But Namine and Roxas have to know. I mean, this is your dad." I slowly sat up, careful not to disturb Namine, and I looked at them.

"What's going on?" I whispered

"Riku beat the crap out of Kairi and Namine's dad and he is being hospitalized. He has some other fresh bruises and cracked or broken ribs, but he won't say what they're from. That was probably you and Axel, right?" he asked. I could tell that he was happy.

"That's great!" I whispered back, "Can you guys leave? I don't think Namine slept at all last night."

"Why?" Kairi asked worriedly

"She said she was worried about everything. You and the baby, what my parents will say when they come home, stuff like that." I said shrugging. Kairi smiled and shook her head.

"And I thought I was the worry wart." She laughed quietly, "Okay, Sora and I are leaving." She dragged Sora away and gently closed the door behind her. I lay back down and looked at Namine. I could get used to this. A little while later she slowly lifted her head and looked at me.

"Roxas?" she asked quietly

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." I laughed.

"Afternoon?" she asked yawning "How long was I out?"

"Oh, about four hours. It's 1:00." I told her, glancing at my watch.

"God, why didn't you wake me up?" she asked sleepily

"I fell asleep too. Then Kairi and Sora woke me up, so I just waited for you to wake up." I told her

"You didn't have to do that. And what did Sora and Kairi want?" she asked

"Riku found your dad and beat him up. Someone else must've beaten him up before so it looks like Axel and I really did kick his butt." I told her.

"It was probably Muzzy." She whispered, "He and my dad get in bar fights at least once a week." She rested her head back on my chest and sighed. I squeezed her with my arm that was wrapped around her.

"I love you Namine." I said to her

"I love you too, Roxas." She told me snuggling closer. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. We must've seemed so normal, just lying there with each other. Perfectly normal.

Npov

A few minutes later Roxas and I got up to go eat lunch. We were sitting at the table eating our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and talking about music when Riku burst into the door.

"Hey Riku," I called "I thought you were in jail." He looked at me with the most pitying expression on his face that I fell speechless. Roxas noticed it too.

"What's up?" he asked him.

"It's your dad." Riku said softly to me, ignoring Roxas

"What about him?" I asked

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." His expression changed to pleading

"What did you do?" I asked worriedly

"He's being questioned by the police about raping Kairi, killing your mom, and beating you guys for years. They want you to talk to them." He was looking at the floor now, and I gasped.

"But, then we might have to go to a foster home!" I cried

"I didn't know, I'm sorry, I told them how well you guys were taking care of yourselves!" he said in a rush. There were no tears, even though this would've made me cry myself to sleep a few months ago. I decided that I wouldn't cry anymore, I cried too much over all of this. My voice was shaky though.

"Riku, when do we have to go talk to the cops?" I asked wearily. He looked up at me.

"They want to see you tomorrow at the latest." He replied. I sighed.

"I'll go now. I have to talk to Kairi, Sora, Ven, and Xion first." I got up and dragged Roxas with me. I pulled him into my room on the way to the living room.

"Roxas, I'm gonna tell them about the gang. So just tell them the truth. And ask them not to tell anyone about it." I instructed. He nodded and I smiled weakly. We walked into the living room and told everyone what had happened. Kairi cried a little and Xion frowned and said "So they caught the bad man?" but other than that everyone was quiet. I called Axel and told him that they might want to question him, and I told him to tell the truth. I told Kairi, Sora, and Ven that Roxas and Axel actually beat up a random bum that looked like my dad, and that Muzzy really beat him up. Kairi cringed at that and Sora looked like he was about to laugh. We all got in the car and drove to the police station. Thankfully they questioned me first. They led me into a little office room and asked me little questions, where do I go to school, who was my mom, what's my favorite subject, and then I got fed up.

"Look, I came here to tell you guys about my dad; you don't have to act like I'm three years old and don't know what's going on. Save that for Xion." I snapped

"Alright," the lady, officer Mallory as her name tag read, said, "What do you want to tell me?" I took a deep breath

"When I was a little girl I remember that my dad was perfect. He took me and Kairi swimming, took us to the park, and kissed us good-night. Then for some reason that changed. I never knew why. Just all of the sudden he began to slap my mom. Then beat her. Then he began to hit Kairi and me. Sometimes he was okay, but others… one day I was home sick and mom was taking care of me. I was ten at the time, and dad came in drunk and started beating her. He had a beer bottle and he hit her in the head with it. It broke and she fell to the ground with a tear of blood coming from the corner of her eye. Kairi found me holding mom in my arms. We've been alone ever since. My dad comes home about every other month and he stays for a few weeks. We have to put up with him threatening us and beating us. Then, about three months ago, he came home. Kairi had the day off from work, but I didn't. She told me that she could put up with a few beatings so I left. When I came back dad was gone and she was curled up in a corner crying. He raped her and beat her pretty badly. She's pregnant now and she wants to keep it. She doesn't like the idea of abortion, and she loves little kids. But there is something else I've got to tell you, and you are to tell no one, okay?" I asked

"Trust me, I'll only tell my boss." She said

"And Kairi, Sora, Ven, and Xion have no idea about this, so don't tell them. I'm going to tell them when it's safe." I said

"I won't tell them." She promised. I took a deep breath

"The day Kairi was raped, I was kidnapped. I was walking to my job, when a man came and knocked me out. He took me to a warehouse and he chained me to a wall. He explained to me that my dad had barrowed money from his gang. $300. If it wasn't paid back we would all die. I didn't have that kind of money so they started beating me. Then I cried out that I'd work for them. I worked off my debt in a poker game. They kept me as a bartender. I was late coming home because I had been playing the poker game. Then I came home to see what happened to Kairi, and I blamed myself. The gang has made me kidnap people, and then nurse them back. I met Axel, he's my best friend, he was a member because his dead mom died before she could pay back her debt. Axel had to become a full member because he could fight and he was good with fire and explosives. I transferred schools with Kairi. The first day I met Roxas and Sora, Kairi fell in love with Sora and I became friends with Roxas. I could sing and he could play guitar. We loved art. When I had gone to work that day I had been told to kidnap Roxas. He came over to my house to teach me how to play. Then, a few hours after he left, dad came home. It nearly killed Kairi to see him again, so she ran to her room. He was about to follow her, so I stepped in his way. He beat me up and I was knocked out. After that he cut Kairi's arm somehow. When I woke up I shoved sleeping pills down his throat because he was passed out. I grabbed a bunch of my stuff and shoved it into a bag, Kairi did the same. I dragged her to Roxas's house because there was no where else to go. They took us in and our shock wore off. I was curled up into a ball, barley able to form a sentence because my stomach and head hurt so much, and Kairi has passed out on the couch. Sora, Ven, and Roxas got us to the car and drove us to the hospital. We were released a few days later. We went Christmas shopping, we visited Roxas's friends at the hospital, and stuff like that. On the last day of school while Roxas and I were walking dad appeared. I sent Roxas away and dad beat me up. I never shouted. I crawled up the street and found that Roxas had been waiting for me. I had endured worse than that. Then, while later I led Roxas to a trap set up by the gang. Oh, I forgot to mention that Roxas and Axel had been best friends before Axel was forced to join. Anyways, there's a fight coming up. Roxas vs. the whole gang. One by one, including me. I'll tell Kairi, Sora, and Ven the whole story after that. If Roxas wins he and one other member get their freedom. If he loses him and one member die. If the police bust in everyone dies because there's a bomb under the building. Don't tell anyone. I'll keep in touch." She stared at me for a while.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. But you have to call us by the end of the week to say if he won or lost." She told me

"If he loses I'll probably die too. Either because he chooses me or because Xemnas told Marluxia to shoot me after the fight if he loses. They didn't explain that part to him. If you lose, not only you and the other member die, but the person you love most. That's me." I smiled a weak smile. "If I die I'll tell Kairi to call you two days after the fight. Fill her in on everything for me, okay? She deserves to know. And tell Sora and Ven too. And tell Xion that we're gone to a better place or some crap like that." A tear escaped my eyes. Officer Mallory nodded and told me I could go. I walked into the hall and hugged Roxas.

"I told them everything." I whispered to him. He hugged me tighter and I pulled back so I could kiss him quickly on the lips. He smiled and was called in.

Rpov

I told them everything I knew and left to the waiting room afterwards. I sat on the hard plastic chair and Namine sat on my lap sideways. I wrapped my arms around her, wondering if I would ever hold her again. I sighed into her hair. And listened to the door close behind Kairi as she went in. I rocked Namine back and forth until I thought she was asleep. I buried my face in her hair and wished this moment could last forever.

***fight will be next chapter, trial in a few more. I have no idea how long this will be.***


	9. Before the Fight

***I love this fanfiction; I hope I never end it. Or maybe I'll write a sequel. Whatever. Reese says hi (Reese: I did not) shut up. Now READ!***

Npov

The Officer said that they wanted us all back in a week. We said that we'd come soon, and she let us leave. I went to my room and wrote. I wrote out everything to Kairi. The whole thing with the gangs, everything. I wrote until tears escaped my eyes and dotted the paper. I told her that I'd miss her, Xion, Sora, and Ven. That they were family to me. I told her that I hoped she'd never have to read it. I told her that I was sorry that I never got to see the baby. I told her that she is supposed to go through my bad thoughts sketchbook and read the captions. That they should give Xion a good Christmas. I stuck the note in an envelope and wrote Kairi on the back. I wrote a letter to Sora, saying that I loved him like a brother. I wrote a letter to Ven, asking him to adopt Kairi if dad sends her to a foster home. I wrote to Xion, saying that I loved her and that she was the best, prettiest little girl in the world. I wrote a letter to Roxas just for the hell of it, I told him that I loved him. I wrote a letter to Axel, telling him that he was the best friend in the world. I even wrote letters to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. After I sealed all but Kairi's letter I set them all except Kairi's under the front cover of my sketchbook. I taped Kairi's on top. I broke my promise to myself and I broke down crying. I have to hurt Roxas in a few days; I might even cause his death. I sighed and lay back on my pillows, but I was unable to sleep. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 11:23. Everyone would be asleep. I silently got up and tip-toed to Roxas's room. As I silently opened the door I had to bite back a scream, because he was already at the door. I let out a little meep and he laughed quietly. I smiled and he let me into his room. He sat on the bed and I sat on his lap, snuggling close to him.

"What're you doing up?" I asked him

"I should ask you, since you were sneaking to my room." He laughed

"Couldn't sleep." I admitted, "I hadn't slept well until you were with me." He nodded

"I hadn't slept on the floor, and I can't sleep thinking about the fight." He told me. I looked into his eyes. I sighed and I felt like a million pounds dropped from my face. The worry came out, but so did the relief. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He smiled, and it wasn't fake. I grinned back and kissed him. We started making out, and I pulled myself closer to him. I broke the kiss and rested my head on his chest. He leaned back and I drifted off to sleep in his arms, with the childish thought that he would protect me from anything.

Rpov

I fell asleep with her in my arms almost laughing at what Kairi and Sora's reaction to this would be. When I awoke it was because of Xion poking me in the face with a crayon.

"Xion!" I whisper/hissed. She smiled

"Kairi told me to wake you guys up. She said that she figured that Nami would be asleep with you." she reported

"Oh, who's making breakfast?" I asked sleepily

"Kairi's making snowman pancakes with chocolate chips for a face and a bacon scarf!" she squeaked. Namine lifted her head

"Oh hi Xion." She mumbled. "I smell Kairi's pancakes. Snowmen?" she asked

"Snowmen." Xion replied happily. Namine smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you go tell Kairi that Roxas and I are up." she said. Xion left the room and ran in the direction of the kitchen. Namine pecked me on the lips and snuggled closer.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I laughed as she buried her face in my chest. She mumbled something that sounded like "Too early" and I laughed again. She sighed and lifted her face to me.

"Let's go get some snowmen before they get cold." She mumbled sleepily, "Wait… that can't be right…"

"What?" I asked

"Snowmen are supposed to be cold." She muttered and got up out of bed. She slipped on some of my slippers and bundled up in my robe. She opened the door and walked down the hall with me following. Sora did a double take when he saw Namine with messed up hair and in my robe, but Kairi said something that made him relax. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he blushed. Namine squinted at her snowman and started to eat it. Kairi laughed when she saw Namine randomly stabbing her pancakes.

"Namine's not much of a morning person." She laughed to me

"Damn right." Namine mumbled as she successfully speared a bit of her food and shoved it in her mouth. Kairi slid a cup of tea to Namine and Namine took a sip. Then she drank the whole thing in three gulps. She opened her eyes and seemed more awake. I shook my head, how did she wake up so early before?

"She hates mornings. She loves caffeinated tea." Kairi whispered to me. I nodded.

"Shut up." Namine mumbled. Her eyes were still squinty, but she successfully speared the snowman's head. I shook my head and ate my snowman. Namine's cell went off and she left to answer it. I sighed and left her alone, Xion wanted me to play with her anyways.

Npov

My cell went off and I ran to my room so I could answer it.

"Axel?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't have much time, they're watching me. I called you cuz I heard Marluxia telling Xigbar that they were gonna kill you anyways. I can't do anything. You can't run. What are you gonna do?" he asked, worried

"I don't know. I have to tell Roxas. I just don't know. And the fight is in two days!"

"I have to go, they'll get suspicious. Tell me what you figure out." He hung up and I cursed myself. Why did I have to promise not to cry? This was gonna kill Roxas. I sighed and cried anyways. I wish I could say that I was strong and faced the danger fiercely, but I really just curled up in a ball and cried. I didn't cry for myself, though that was a little of it. I cried for my friends and my family. What were they gonna do without me? What was I gonna do without them? I wondered where Roxas was, I expected him to be listening outside my door. I calmed my voice. I wouldn't tell him about my dying anyways, just about my dying if he dies. That way he'll have something to fight for.

"Roxas?" I called, my voice shaking the tiniest bit.

"Yeah?" he yelled back

"Can you come to my room?" I called

"Sure." A minute later he was in my room. He opened the door and immediately saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"It's-it's I'm sorry." I sobbed. He crossed the room and sat next to me. I cried for a while until I was calm enough to talk.

Rpov

I waited for Namine to talk. I had seen her cry before, but this was different. She had something that mattered between life and death, otherwise she wouldn't have called me in. she calmed down enough to form short sentences.

"Axel called. He overheard Marluxia and Xigbar talking. I'm gonna die. Xemnas told Marluxia to kill me!" she sobbed. I was really confused, what about her dying?

"What?" I asked

"If you died and didn't choose me to free, I'd die cuz you love me." She choked out. I sat in silence for a minute. I smiled.

"Then I guess I have to stop loving you." I responded. She looked up at me with a mixture of sadness, worry, confusion, disbelief, and fear. I almost laughed. But I didn't.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Here's my idea. Tell them that I hate you for all of this. And that I never want to see you again. And that I wish you were dead." I responded.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked sarcastically

"I wish that you didn't have to do this, but if we don't you'll die." I said quietly.

"Okay, but do they have to know?" she asked gesturing to the living room. I sighed, do they? Maybe.

"Maybe." I said.

"I don't like taking chances. So, we fight, you storm out, I cry. Easy." She mumbled.

"Break a leg." I said

"You too." She said before we started shouting.

Npov

We screamed at each other about stuff, me pretending to try to make him stay, him being an ass. We whispered encouragement to each other. Finally I told him to slap me. He said he was sorry, and then slapped me so hard that the sound rang out. He stormed out, stalking to his room to grab some stuff, and then slamming the front door. I curled on my bed and cried. That was easy; I had enough to cry about. Kairi burst in and asked what was wrong.

"Roxas (sniffle) he got mad (sob) and he slapped me(whimper) he said he wished I was dead." I whispered. Kairi held me and rocked me. I nearly told her the truth then, but I held it in. Sora came in, and he looked madder than hell.

"What did he do?" he asked me. Kairi told him what had happened. Sora looked defeated. "Why would he do that?" he whispered.

"I don't know." I cried. I told them that I wanted to take a walk, and they nodded. I walked down to my work, crying. I was at the building, when I stopped. If I didn't die they'd choose someone else to kill, probably Xion. I sighed and turned around. I walked to the park that Roxas had told me he'd be staying at and sat next to him on the bench.

"Roxas?" I finally asked

"Hmm?" he hummed

"Don't get mad at me, but I didn't tell them." I said

"Why?" he asked surprised

"Because they'd probably kill Xion instead." I whispered. He looked stunned for a second, but nodded. It was better this way. I kissed Roxas and walked away. I went to his house and sat at my desk. I stared at Kairi's unsealed letter and I added more. I added about what had happened today. About if I didn't do this then Xion would die. I told her that I was staying at our old house. I wrote "Do not open until the 24th" on the envelope, right next to Kairi's name, and sealed the enveloped. I secured it with tape, and taped the sides down on my sketchbook for good measure. I packed my bags and grabbed two guitars and a few swords. Roxas would need the swords. I grabbed a little money and I left it all on my bed. I knocked on Kairi's door and she answered I handed her the sketchbook and I told her I loved her. I ran to my room and I locked the door. Kairi knew how to pick locks, but she wouldn't for a while. I grabbed my stuff and jumped out my window. I made sure to close it behind me. I snapped a branch off one of the trees and brushed it behind me to erase my steps as I walked through the snow. I cut across a few backyards until I was a few blocks away. I abandoned the branch and ran all the way to the park. I grabbed Roxas's arm and dragged him to my old house.

"What's going on?" he demanded

"I ran away. I gave Kairi the letters I wrote, and I ran away." I said. I had taken Roxas's letter with me. I sighed and sat down on my couch.

"So you brought me here? This is where you were constantly beat up! How do you expect me to sleep here?"

"I slept here for years; I just thought it would be better than a park bench." I replied. He sighed and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled at the frayed spot on the couch cushion. I had missed this place. Even though it had bad memories it was still home. I can remember all the good things, mom and dad before dad went crazy, mom at Christmas, the horrible ballet lessons, my ninth birthday (it was my golden birthday), everything. I remember how mom looked so happy, cradling her swollen belly in her arms. She was pregnant before dad killed her. I hadn't really understood that until I was older, I probably knew back then, but my memory got screwed up since my brain didn't want to remember painful things. I was dragged out of my thoughts by Roxas getting up.

"What're you doing?" I asked curiously as he looked around my house. He just shook his head and smiled. I got up too, but just to stash my letter in my room and grab a candy cane from the cupboard. I sat on the couch again to watch as Roxas found the Christmas tree and some forgotten ornaments. I went to Kairi's room and grabbed her collection of free Mardi gras beads. I draped them around the little tree and stood back to admire our work. I walked to my room and took out the letter. The fight's in two days, so I better give this to him now. I handed it to him and told him to read it if I yell something about a mockingjay. (a/n: I just read the last book in the hunger games series! I loved it!) He looked at me questioningly, but I ignored it. He obviously hasn't read the hunger games. I sat on the couch and he produced a little velvet covered jewelry case. My eyes got huge as he sat next to me and told me only to open the case the day of the fight. My eyes threatened to cry, but I stopped them, I renewed my promise to not cry and I intended to keep it. I ran my fingers over the frayed patch on the couch again and I smiled. For some unreasonable reason, I was happy. I was happy just to sit next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. We sat for what seemed to be hours until we decided to go and eat. We were just going through the motions, trying to make the thing that was going to happen in two days seem not to exist. The day dragged on forever, but the night was short. I actually slept, and I think Roxas did too. Then next day at breakfast I slammed my fork down, causing the table to shudder. Roxas looked up curiously and swallowed his eggs.

"What's up?" he asked

"We can't keep going on like this. These may be our last days. I don't know about you, but I'm going to do something special." I declared.

"Yeah! What're we gonna do though? We can't go back to our families. That would be suicidal."

"I don't know. Let's have a Christmas!" I burst, suddenly getting the idea

"Okay, there's a shopping center a few blocks away. I think it's a strip mall. I have a few credit cards and you have money, so let's go!" he agreed. I knew he was only doing it to make me happy, but it was better than what we were doing before, just sitting like useless lumps. I gave him half the money and he handed me a credit card. We ran to the strip mall like two kids would to a candy store.

"Wait, who do we buy stuff for?" he asked

"Each other and ourselves." I replied. I went to a jewelry store and bought a watch for him, and a few things for me. Then to all the other stores. We wrapped our gifts messily in the food court and wrote who they were to and from on little tags. With so much stuff weighing us down we slowly made our way back and gave each other gifts. I had pretty clothes and jewelry, books I could never read, and CDs that I couldn't listen to. Except for the Christmas carols one. I dragged out an ancient CD player and put in the CD. We sang along with the songs and I went to my room to change, while Roxas went in the bathroom. He came out in a sweater that was expensive and was the same color as his eyes. It was a gift from me. I changed into a red and green Christmas dress. It was a gift from him. We had pizza delivered and we ate until we were bursting. We went to sleep happy, but in the morning I awoke more scared than ever. It was the day. We slowly cleaned up the house from last night. We piled our stuff in my room. I had an idea. We would go to the fight looking our best, but the clothes would be altered so that they were easy to fight in. Roxas agreed, but he had no idea who would alter them that fast. I told him that he had never met Yuna before. She lived two houses down and she was a seamstress. She knew what I did, she was probably my only girl friend (as in friend that is a girl), and she was happy to cover up for me. We went down there and before an hour ad passed we had our clothes. His was a black and white outfit with a little bit of red, and two black and white rings (his outfit in kh2) and mine was a short dress like the one I was wearing on my first day of school, but it was black at the bottom, slowly fading to whit at the top. I wore a sparkling necklace with a black gem, but a white chain, and Roxas reminded me of my box. The one with soft velvet. I slowly opened the lid to reveal the thing inside and the note.


	10. December 23rd

***Hi guys! My last chapter was cliffy, wasn't it? Too bad, this one will probably be cliffy also *sticks out tongue* Tay says that she was ready for school to be over the day before it started. I agree. Oh well. I had to find out what number each of the organization was… I suck as a fangirl. Talk to you guys later! Sorry for the long wait….I started writing this the day school started. ***

Rpov

She stared at the contents of the box for a moment that seemed to be suspended in time. I stared at her face, hoping for a reaction. Time suddenly started again, because before I knew it Namine's arms were wrapped around me and she was wearing it. The ring. She moved her mouth to my ear and whispered.

"Yes, yes, please yes!" the note that I had written in case my voice failed me fluttered to her feet. I could see my carefully written words on it.

"Namine, I love you more than the world. Will you marry me if we survive?" I repeated into her ear. She smiled and kissed me.

"Don't you listen?" she replied as she played with the ring on her finger. I smiled happily as we walked slowly to the warehouse.

"I want to sing a song." She said sweetly as we walked hand in hand down the street. It was only a short walk, so we didn't have much time. I nodded to her and she began.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You've built a love, but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns to dark._

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. _

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye._

She paused for a moment and I watched the light sparkle off her ring.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems. The feeling of belonging, to your dreeeeaaaammms._

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. _

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye._

She paused again, but this time I stared at her face. She had a look of determination that was so fierce I almost didn't recognize her.

_And there are voices that want to be heard; so much to mention, but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been. When love was wilder than the wind _

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. _

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mmmmm, _

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye._

The song was over, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I sighed as we came in sight of the building. I kissed her hand and we walked in. Axel nearly fell out of his chair. Namine winked at him, and he gave her a questioning look. Namine let go of my hand to talk to someone. I bumped into Larxene, and she was wearing a dress. It was cool, I had to admit it. It looked like she was a bolt of very bitchty lightning. It had streaks of white-purple-yellow that looked like little bolts of light; the rest was shades of purple. I saw that she had a really smug look on her face. Suddenly a voice boomed out across the room

"Everyone report to the white room." It said in a commanding tone. Namine came back over to me and she held my hand even tighter than before.

"That's Xemnas. You'll be fighting him first." She whispered into my ear. I knew that I'd be fighting her last, Larxene second to last, Axel eighth, and Xemnas first, but I had no idea about anyone else. I nodded and she guided me into an old ballroom that had been part of the hotel. This building had been turned from a hotel to an apartment building to a warehouse, until it was abandoned. The ballroom was pure white, with white chairs of all different heights. I made a split second decision. Xemnas spoke

"Who do you choose to free with you?" he asked lazily

"You, Xemnas." I spoke loudly and clearly. A few looks of shock flew across the room. Larxene looked afraid, but just a flicker. Her face returned to a cold mask before I could register the fear. She was probably betting on me losing. But I knew this was the right choice; if I won, he wouldn't be allowed back into the gang. If I lost he'd die. I smiled to myself as the whispers flew. Namine and Xemnas looked like they were the only people who got it. I braced myself as Xemnas told everyone to get ready to fight. I looked at Namine and she tried to smile at me. She led me up the stairs to a room filled with paper and art. It was her room. She handed me the sword and she didn't smile. She didn't cry either.

Npov

…What? What am I doing? Why am I _helping_ him try to kill me and my boyfriend? Well, this will be an irritation to him at least. Other than that he'll be dead. I showed Roxas to the fight room. It was a huge room, down in the parking garage that the dungeon was under. I stood with the circle of watchers. I found Axel and he held my hand. I needed it, I was afraid of what was going to happen to Roxas if he lost. I was afraid of what would happen to him if he won. I squeezed his hand and he smiled. Xemnas and Roxas walked in a slow circle, analyzing their weaknesses. Roxas was the first to strike and there began the deathly dance. If it wasn't so horrifying I'd have thought it was beautiful, I would want to paint it. But right now it wasn't beautiful. It was the most frightening thing I'd ever seen. I nearly ran out of the room a million times. It seemed to last several days, but it really only lasted about half an hour. After the long, close fight, Roxas sent the blow to Xemnas that knocked him out. Larxene was at his side in a moment. I watched as the ethereal blades fell out of his hands and he told Xigbar to get into the circle. Roxas defeated him too, Xigbar seemed easier to fight. All Roxas had to do was dodge the arrow-things and slice him. During all the fights I saw little spots of red appear on Roxas's clothes. He defeated everyone until Axel. I didn't even realize it when Axel's turn was up. He peeled off my hand from his and promised he'd be right back. I clasped my hands together as I watched my best friends fight. Axel and Roxas joked a little before they started to fight, I even started to relax. Then Axel lit his chakrams and twirled them in his fingers. I was frozen. I had no anchor to hold me to the ground now that Axel and Roxas were gone, what am I supposed to do? Run or stay? I stood as they fought. Finally Roxas won this fight also, and Axel came back to the crowd. Xemnas called a break, so everyone cleared out of the room except me, Axel, and Roxas. Axel squeezed my hand and followed the others out the door. As soon as the door shut Roxas fell to the ground.

"Roxas!" I whisper-yelled as I ran and slid to a stop next to him.

"Namine, I don't think I'm gonna make it." He whispered. I looked down and saw that the red spot I had noticed when Siax was fighting him was bigger. I lifted his shirt and he turned his head away, moaning. His skin was ripped in a deep gash that was oozing blood. I bit my lip and put on my medical gloves. I touched the wound and Roxas inhaled sharply. I could tell it was taking him some effort to keep from screaming. I turned, rifled through my bag and grabbed some clear liquid along with a syringe. I grabbed his arm and stuck him with the needle. I called through the door for Axel. He must've heard the desperate tone in my voice because he came in fast. He dropped to his knees and looked at the gash.

"So, you've come to my deathbed, huh?" Roxas gasped out as I got my supplies ready.

"It's not a deathbed if I have anything to do with it." I said as I took out a needle and dissolving medical thread. "Axel, can you talk some sense into him? He's gonna be loopy from the drugs."

"You've never seen Namine fix someone, have you?" Axel said as I poked the cut to see if it still hurt him. It did.

"No." Roxas got out in between the moans of pain

"It's kinda ironic when you think about it. She's good at healing people, but her job is to hurt them." Axel continued. I shot him a look that this wasn't the time.

"Yeah. I mean, she just hurt her whole family and mine. But it's not her fault, is it?" Roxas stopped speaking because he was grinding his teeth as I started to stitch him up. Axel kept talking to him, but I think he blacked out halfway through. I smeared some potion on it after I sewed it up. We had half an hour left until the break was up. I held Roxas's hand and Axel went to get him a new shirt.

Kairi pov

I debated with myself. I never agreed to not open the letter. But Namine trusted me with this. Screw Namine, she ran away. I sighed and opened the letter. What harm could it do?

_Dear Kairi, _

_If you're reading this Roxas and I are most likely dead. Remember the day that the thing happed? It was all my fault. I came home late, maybe if I got home earlier… I was late because I was being beaten up. Before I got to work I was kidnapped by these bad people. They call themselves "The Organization". Dad owed them money so they kidnapped me and made me join their gang. People have died because of me. I didn't have the money to leave and if I left without paying them a hundred dollars they kill me. The day we switched schools I met Roxas, remember? When I went to "work" the leaders told me their plan. That they wanted me to bring him to them. If I didn't they'd kill all of us, so I didn't have a choice. I brought him to them. Axel and Roxas didn't really beat up dad, Roxas got beat up like I did. Axel had to watch him at the Organization's headquarters. He bargained for his freedom, he has to fight all the Organization members, if he wins he lives and he and one other member are free. If he loses him and the other member die. But the Organization is sneaky; if he wins or loses I die. Both times. Even if he wins Roxas'll do something stupid when I die and he'll end up dead. If he actually does live let him read this letter. I left him a letter in the sketchbook. Read the sketchbook, you'll see some bad things. I've had this since 5__th__ grade. Some of the drawings suck, I was little. I'll miss you. Give the letters to everyone else. I died December 23__rd__. _

_With love, Namine_

I flipped through the book. Most of the stuff in the beginning was dad, not having enough money, not being able to stay together, or the foster home, but at the end the things got worse. In one picture she was chained to the wall, bleeding. There was a picture of the same thing with Roxas. And Axel. There was a picture of a girl with lightning erupting all around her. And so many more. I sat for a long time looking at the last picture. The caption said "the only good thing in this book". It was me and Sora holding a little yellow blanket bundle. In the sky she and Roxas were holding hands and watching us, and in the background Ven was chasing Xion across a field and Riku and Axel were arguing. I sat for a long time…December 23rd…that's today!

Rpov

I woke up to Namine shaking my shoulders.

"Roxas, you have to get up! We only have 10 minutes until the next fight!" I sat up and realized that my stomach didn't hurt anymore, I looked down and I was in a new shirt. It was a layered shirt that was black on one side, white on the other, and it had a big metal shoulder armor. (Ventus's outfit from bbs) I nodded and got up. I wasn't even tired.

"Thanks Namine." I said and I retrieved my sword. Namine kissed me and the others came into the room. Demyx nervously stood in front of me and I beat him pretty quickly. Siax looked disappointed that I wasn't dead. Luxord cut me a few times with his razor sharp cards. Marluxia only hit me with thorns because I was trying not to laugh. I mean pink everything? And that scythe with roses wrapped around it? Then Larxene came in. The lights flickered. This was probably the hardest fight I had since Xemnas. I got fried a few times, but eventually I won. The crowd parted slightly as it did every time someone new came into the circle and Namine stepped in. The smile I had been wearing fell off my face. She looked so little, so fragile. She brought a little dagger out of her pocket and got into a fighting stance. I had to win this, otherwise Namine'll die. I took a deep breath and we circled each other. I struck first, or tried. She countered it with her blade and sliced my arm. She was good! She jumped with her dagger and brought it down so fast I barley had time to block it. But I had an advantage, she had to get close to use her weapon, but mine had a reach. I scratched her a few times, but I never let her get close enough to get me. Finally I won, but it was hard. I put away my sword and tried to keep my balance.

Npov

Roxas looked like he was about to pass out. I reached out my arms to catch him, but my arms were held behind me. A shrill laugh came from behind me. Larxene. Roxas fell and looked up at us.

"Let her go!" he yelled, but Lexaeus grabbed him from behind and held him, kicking and screaming.

"You won…barley. But we get a consolation prize." She grabbed Namine's face in a fishy face. (KH Re:CoM) "We get to kill your sweet Namine. Say your goodbyes."

"But… THAT WASN'T IN THE AGREEMENT!" Roxas yelled as he struggled against Lexaeus.

"There. Are. No. Rules. No. Agreement. All lies. Lies, lies, lies you should know that." She laughed a high pitched laugh and grabbed a gun from her pocket and put it up to my forehead.

"No, take me instead! Please, don't kill her!" Roxas was screaming. I saw him start to cry. I don't think I've ever seen him cry.

"You have a minute." Larxene said to Roxas, "Before we kill her." I saw Axel's face in the crowd and he looked close to crying, but Roxas was sobbing at the hopelessness of this all.

"No, please, kill me instead. Please, she needs to live, please!" he scream/sobbed. Axel looked up at me with a tear streaking down his face.

"Bye Nami." He said quietly.

"Bye Axel." I said to him. I looked at Roxas, who was still trying to escape Lexaeus's grip. "Bye Roxas…I'll miss you. Don't do anything stupid. I deserve this; everything that happened is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I love you." I said as Larxene clicked the thing on the back of the gun. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Namine, don't leave me here!" Roxas yelled as Larxene pressed the gun more firmly into my skull. CRASH!


	11. Purple

***New chapter! Yay! Okay, so last time we left Namine with a gun to her head and Roxas trying desperately to save her. That sounds so cool! Oh, and thank you to Reese for inspiring me with her awesome idea, cuz I had the worst writer's block in the world. I could barley spell my own name. (Reese:mmhhmft) oh right, the duct tape…*riiiiip* (Reese:Oww…I said your welcome. Now start writing so I can read the next chapter.) 'Kay. Did you guys like the little Kairi point of view? I'm putting in a Sora point of view in this chapter. Hey, I just reread my first chapter of this. I gave Roxas a last name? Wow… awkward…. So enjoy!***

Rpov

There was a loud crash from the other room, but my eyes never left Namine and the gun. I dug my foot into Lexaeus's thigh, but he never released me. Larxene's smirk fell off her face when she heard the crash though.

"Demyx! Go see what that was!" she yelled. Demyx went into the next room, only to be flattened by Sora and Riku, who ran into the room. They stopped in the doorway, seeing Namine with a gun pressed against her head and me fighting to break free of a big dude. I looked up to see Axel had his hands restrained by Xaldin. Maybe that's why he only said "Bye Nami." I struggled even harder, and I kicked Lexaeus in the balls. He flinched, but he still held me tighter. I could barley breath.

"Not one more move! If you take one more step Namine will die!" Larxene screamed at them.

"No!" I yelled with the last of my air, "Take me instead!"

Sora pov

I looked at the scene in front of me, like it was a movie. There were a bunch of people in the room; I recognized them all from Namine's sketchbook. Heck, I recognized them from life. There was the receptionist dude from the hospital, there was the art teacher, and that girl had been an electrician on our street during the summer. A big guy was holding Roxas off the ground and he was fighting against him. Roxas was…crying? Have I ever seen him cry since we were little? The big guy winced and cut off Roxas's air supply. He said to take him instead… A chick with two hair antennas was standing behind a trembling Namine with a gun to Namine's head. Axel was behind them somewhere with his hands held behind his back by another guy in dreadlocks. Axel caught my eye and motioned with his head to Lexaeus. I nodded and the dreadlocks guy's hair caught on fire…

Npov

Xaldin's hair caught on fire and he swore as he let go of Axel's hands, Axel smirked and picked up his chakrams. The Organization doesn't use guns unless they execute someone….like me. Larxene dragged me to a far off corner of the room and hid with me in the shadows. She was never a coward before, why now? Riku and Sora pulled out their swords and ran at Lexaeus. Roxas had been looking at Xaldin when his hair went up, so he had no idea where I was, no one did. Lexaeus let go of Roxas and started fighting Sora. Riku dashed past him and ran at Marluxia. Roxas took on Demyx and Zexion. Axel had already knocked out Xaldin and put out the flames, so he went after Siax. They used to be friends. He told me about it once. _"Me and Siax were best buddies. I always picked fights and he laughed at me. But then, when we joined the Organization he changed. He lost his sense of humor, he turned…evil. He used to be nice, he never fought anyone, just laughed at me…I wonder where that guy went…Where are you Isa?"_ my eyes darted to Roxas as he took down Demyx and focused his full energy on Zexion. Sora kicked Lexaeus in the nuts and bashed him in the head with the handle of his sword. Lexaeus went down too. Riku was laughing as Marluxia hit him with a bunch of flower petals. Then Marluxia hit the floor. I was watching back and forth until the only Organization member standing was Xemnas. Together they knocked him out pretty fast. I was as quiet as possible as they called my name. Larxene dug the gun into my scalp. I let a little squeak out of my mouth. Roxas turned at the sound and came blindly in my direction. Larxene hissed for me to shut up. I did.

"Namine where are you?" Roxas called. I debated between calling out so he'd kill Larxene or shutting up so he and I wouldn't get shot. I chose the first one, involuntarily. Involuntarily because Larxene was hurt and she lost her balance. She hit me in the head with the gun. Hard. I let out a whimper/squeak thing and Roxas came closer, not that I could see him moving. All I could see were stars and bright purple splotches. I gasped as my head pounded. The only thing that kept me standing was Larxene; I tilted my head towards the sound of the footsteps, wondering why they couldn't see us. My vision throbbed in my eyes, the purple splotches and stars vanished for a moment, and then returned. I heard my heart in my ears and my head hurt so much I wanted to tell Larxene to get on with it and shoot me.

"Namine, where are you?" Roxas asked from…above me?

"Roxas…" I groaned ask Larxene pressed the gun to my head again. Right on the spot she hit me. I suppressed a sound of pain. I looked around through the stars. We were in a secret room! Larxene must've moved us down here when she lost her balance and hit me in the head. The ceiling was about an inch above my head.

"Namine, I can't see you." Roxas said up above me. Larxene shoved the gun deeper into the soft spot from the gun handle. I cried out in pain and Roxas heard me. He started running his hands up and down the floorboards until he found the secret door.

"Guys get over here!" Roxas called over his shoulder to the others. I heard footsteps as they came over to where we were. I figured out why Larxene hadn't shot me yet, she was waiting for them to come down. She'd give me to them as long as she didn't get hurt. So, since I had that figured out, I struggled against her.

"Roxas!" I yelled. He jumped down into the secret room with the others.

"Put down the gun, Larxene. You're out-numbered." Axel said as they moved closer.

"No, and if you hurt me I'll shoot her. I'll be sure of it." Larxene said as she pressed the gun harder into my head…I didn't think that was possible…oh no, the stars and splotches got worst…

"What's wrong with Namine's eyes?" Roxas said suddenly

"I see pretty stars…" I mumbled, "Roxas, I wanna go home. Where are you all?" I asked, confused. Where am I?

"What's wrong, Namine?" Sora asked concernedly

"My head hurts and I see stars…I can't hear you much…are you near me? Why does my head hurt so much? Where's Roxas? I could've sworn he was here a second ago…" I said dizzily. How come they could see me? Why weren't they swallowed by the stars?

"I'm here." Roxas said quietly. That was the last thing I heard until the stars stopped and all I saw was black

Rpov

Namine sagged in Larxene's arms and her eyes closed. Larxene struggled to keep her up, and keep the gun pressed to her head. Finally she gave up and let go of Namine. Namine hit the floor and Larxene stood over her with the gun. I focused on Namine's face and I saw her eyes open for a second, and then shut. She opened her eyes for another second, winked at me, and suddenly rolled towards me. Larxene fired the gun at her, but all she hit was the floor. I pulled Namine to her feet and she swayed, but remained standing. Larxene pointed her gun at us each in turn, then in a random order.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking one of you with me!" she yelled. She fired the gun at Namine.

"No!" Axel threw himself in front of her and hit the floor. Sora and Riku simultaneously drew their swords and defeated Larxene quickly.

"Axel, why?" Namine asked as she dizzily got down next to him. The bullet only him his shoulder, but he was clutching it in pain.

"Because you saved me already. A lot. You saved me from Siax and Xemnas; you brought me back from the dead, everything." He gasped out. Then he blacked out. I grabbed my cell and called Ven. He was outside with the police. I heard them come into the room above us to see all the unconscious people. I opened the trapdoor and told them to bring a few medics down here. They put Namine on a stretcher, but she got off it and ran to the middle of the room. She grabbed her medical bag and came back. The medics gave her something that made her sleep, and I sat next to her in the ambulance. A few hours later we were in Axel and Namine's hospital room. The bullet had been taken out of Axel's arm and figured out what had happened to Namine. A little bit of fuzziness for the next few days and a little pain. Then she'd be better. Some scientists were investigating the potion. Namine was considered the inventor of it even though she told me before that she only figured out half of it. The scientists said that they only needed about 10 years to test it. Namine was just waking up. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"Roxas?" she asked

"Yeah." I said

"I'm so sorry. I should've told you that would happen. I just thought that you'd not try to win and you'd get killed. I wanted you to live." She said hurriedly. I stared at her for a moment, but I figured that this wasn't the time to yell at her.

"It's okay," I lied, "What did Axel mean when he said you brought him back to life?"

"Oh, it was a long time ago. Siax and Xemnas both teamed up and fought him. He disobeyed orders or something. Well, he stopped breathing. It took me forever to make his heart start again. I even made Larxene help me. She only agreed because she got to electrocute the hell out of him. And I kept him from Siax's bad influence; they used to best friends you know. Before he met you. In fact, his name isn't even really Axel. Your name is the only one that started with an X in it. The organization makes you change your name when you join. But Axel likes Axel better than his real name." she explained

"What's his real name?" I asked

"Lea. Siax's name was Isa. I'm not really sure about the others." She closed her eyes.

Npov

I knew that Roxas was mad at me for lying to him and not telling him about the fact that I was going to die. I closed my eyes to give them a rest from the splotches. I don't really know how I got to the floor in the basement/secret passageway thing that Larxene had brought me to. I do remember that I saw her being confused and I rolled. Oh well. The police have all the videos from the surveillance room. I am supposedly a hero. I don't feel like a hero, I feel like I'm about to die. Or it could just be my head. Whichever. I sighed and opened my eyes to smile at Roxas. He grinned back and I knew everything would be okay. For now. Suddenly a social worker burst into the room.

"Namine, when was the last time you remember your dad being nice to you?" she asked breathlessly.

"When I was about three years old and Kairi was about four." I responded at the random question.

"What did he look like then?" she asked. I strained my memory for a moment, and I saw back through a cloudy haze of childhood.

"He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a huge smile. He always waited for us at the bottom of the slide. He pushed us on the swings." I said carefully

"That is your biological father. I did several DNA tests and the results show that your 'Dad' is really your stepfather. I'm having some people look into it right now. Do you want me to explain this to anyone else?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah, in the cafeteria my sister Kairi just went to lunch, can you tell her?"

"Sure, what does she look like?" the stranger asked eagerly

"Layered red hair, blue eyes, wearing pink. Oh, and about three months pregnant." I added thoughtlessly. The social worker stared at me in shock

"But they said that there was nothing abnormal about your family, considering the circumstances." The worker said in shock

"Well, they mean that we aren't crazy or cut ourselves. The reason that Kairi is 'abnormal' is because of 'Dad'." I told her fiercely. She nodded and left the room. I turned to Roxas who was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked

"You're cute when you're angry." He said, laughing. I laughed too.

"Want me to be angry more often?" I joked. He laughed and assured me that he would be fine if I was happy. I sighed.

"What?" he asked

"I was just thinking about what will happen to us when me 'dad' presses charges." I said quietly.

"They said that you can come home tomorrow." He said, trying to change the subject.

"That's just the thing, Roxas. I can't go home." I said sadly. He looked at me questioningly until he figured it out.

"Oh, you mean your old house." He said to himself. I smiled sadly at him and pushed a button on the bed so that I was sitting up.

"It's not like I don't like your house," I tried to explain; "I just would miss mine. It had everything we ever had in it, our stuff, our mom, my real dad, and all the memories. I don't care if half the memories are bad, it's my home. And it would be a little awkward to explain to your parents that you had invited a gang member and a pregnant teenager to live with you. We'll visit every day and come over when you want us to, but we need a little space to ourselves." I rushed out. Roxas nodded.

"I understand. But you have to live with us until we find out what's going to happen to you, okay?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He leaned over to kiss me and just as our lips touched Xion ran into the room.

"Nami's awake! Nami, Sora said that if either of you pull crap like that again he'll kill you guys himself. Then Kairi smacked his shoulder. Then Ven told me not to tell you guys, but I think I can. And oooo! Were you kissing?" she gushed and ran to tell Kairi. I looked back at Roxas and saw the look on his face-confusion, humor, and worry about what I would think-and we burst out laughing. After we finished I leaned over and kissed Roxas again. This time we were interrupted by Kairi running in.

"Oh my God, Xion wasn't lying!" she exclaimed and ran out. I shook my head and laughed with Roxas. Kairi came back in with my sketchbook and handed it to me.

"With any luck I won't ever need this again." I sighed as I put it on the nightstand next to me. Kairi smiled sadly.

"Do we ever have good luck?" she asked. I smiled.

"Of course we do! We had a great mom and dad!" I said to her.

"Dad?"

"Oh, the social worker must not have told you. She did DNA tests. Dad is actually our stepdad."I said excitedly. She stared at me in shock.

"S-so we didn't have to do all that and hate him? That memory, remember that one that you used to say so that we could fall asleep?" she gasped at me.

"From when we were little? About how mom would be walking down an isle all dressed in white to marry prince charming?" I asked

"Yeah, remember how when we were six I asked if you remembered something like that happening?" she asked quickly. That jolted my memory. Through the fuzziness of childhood I vaguely remember mom dressing us in black when we were about three and three and three quarters for Kairi. We saw a big box go into the ground. Then, about a year later when we had gone hungry for so long mom brought home a man. He was nice enough. Mom was always a little bit afraid around him, but I never understood why. Then a little after that we were all a t a big place we used to have to sit still in every week. Church. Kairi was holding a pillow with some shiny rings on it. I was throwing petals. It was a little ceremony. After that the man was still pretty nice. Then things went downhill, he drank weird smelling stuff and hit mom. He hit us sometimes. It was drilled into our heads that he was our dad. We all but forgot our real father, and even if we had remembered him he would always seem fuzzy. I drew and told us fairy tales so that we didn't have to hear the yelling downstairs. I was always the grown up one, but Kairi was tough. She took on jobs and punches that no one in their right mind would, and she did it gracefully. I used to envy her, and then I got into the Organization. I was glad that I was in it instead of her, although she might've been tougher when it came to capturing Roxas. Whatever. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the purple stars.

"Namine?" Roxas asked anxiously. When I didn't answer he squeezed my hand. "NAMINE!" I couldn't answer. The stars were too bright. I dimly heard Kairi press the big red button, and it beeped really loud. Where am I? Why are there so many purple stars? Where are Roxas and Kairi? I just saw them. I felt pressure on my hand.

"NAMINE! What's wrong?" Roxas said loudly with worry clear in his voice.

"Roxas? Why are you here? I thought that the purple ate you." I said in a dazed voice. I heard a clicking as a nurse with big heels came in.

"What is it?" a new voice asked

"Roxas? I thought that you and Kairi were here…who is the new one? Is she the purple?" I asked. None of this made any sense, where were they? What was the purple doing here?

"I don't know what happened, one moment she was fine, the next her eyes clouded over and she started talking about purple stars." Roxas anxiously said in the haze of purple. I cocked my head to one side.

"Roxas! Run! Larxene's here, and she's got a gun! It hurts; she's holding it to my head! Save yourself! Save Xion! She's right there, save her!" I screamed as I felt a sharp pain in my arm and fell to blackness.

***Sorry I've taken so long updating. I will take off the "Sorry" and "IM BACK" messages as soon as possible. REVIEW! And yes, I mean you, person in Wisconsin, I can see you. You didn't review.***


	12. What?

***I am sooo sorry about my lateness in updating. When I put up chapter 11 I said "I'll update once a week!" (Reese: pshh, like _that _will ever happen.) Shut up Reese. Anyways, I'll be breaking up the big blocks of text at the suggestion of a reviewer. If you guys like something in my chapters, or you think I'm awesome, please review, Kay? (Reese: Yeah, she gets mad if people don't review, it's like if you don't leave a tip at the table of a restaurant.) Once Reese's computer loses the blue screen of death she will write her fanfic, and I will update The Kingdom Hearts Cast Reads Fanfiction soon. Now, enjoy!***

Rpov

The nurse knocked out Namine with some shot, and then left hurriedly. I lifted one of Namine's eyelids. Her eyes were still clouded. I sat and took her freezing hand in between mine. She shouldn't have yelled that stuff, Xion is out in the hall being calmed down by Kairi. I can hear their voices in the sick silence of the hospital.

"Xion, look at me, look at me. Good girl. Namine is very sick, sweetie. We don't know if she'll ever get better. She got like that because she went to a bad place so you wouldn't have to. She saved you. She was very stupid about it, but she saved you. Do you understand?" Kairi said in an urgent tone. Xion sniffled and I guess she nodded because Kairi said "Good girl" in a very relieved voice. Hours later, Namine stirred.

"Roxas, my head hurts." She said groggily. I squeezed her hand tighter.

"It's probably because you saw the purple stars again." I said quietly. She nodded and I kissed her hand. She'd be okay.

Npov

My head pounded and my stomach turned and I felt so cold. I finally got too sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up. I willed myself back to my bed and ignored the purple stars as I asked Roxas to press the big red button. Then I gave myself in to them. I babbled on for a while about missing people and stars falling and man-eating purple, but no one gave me any shots. I slowly surfaced to reality and Roxas smiled as he saw the cloudiness leave my eyes. My head still ached and my stomach burned. Cold. A nurse burst into the room.

"The tests are back!" she said grimly to Roxas. He frowned.

"What tests?" I asked the nurse, thinking it would be about my step dad.

"We had some normal tests done while you while you were unconscious." She explained as she paged through them. "And one came back positive." She said. Roxas looked freaked out when she said "positive" and I was about to ask which one, when the last of the pain medicine wore off. The whole cold swept over me and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I lay on the floor, shivering and convulsing as the nurse walked slowly in, blocking Roxas from running to my side. She shook her head with a look of distain in her eyes. I had no idea what was coming, all I knew was the pain. Roxas asked her what I couldn't.

"What test?"

"The drug test. Only one, but I won't tell you which so you can't get her more." The nurse cried. "My mom died because of drugs, you are the people I hate. This is the only reason I hate my job." She said angrily, but with sadness in her voice. I leaned over and puked in the toilet again.

"Namine, you never told me." Roxas said quietly. It took all my strength to respond.

"B-b-but I d-d-don't-t." I stammered out. The nurse looked up.

"Did you leave any drink on a counter at a party?" she asked suddenly, "Or take any pain pills?" I shook my head as I lay on the cool floor. Cold.

"Wait, there was this girl with blonde hair antennas, she had Namine in a basement room for a while and Namine had passed out. It that it?" Roxas asked slowly. The nurse cursed under her breath.

"That damn girl killed my mom with drugs like that. I know it was her. She's done it before. But never this bad. Wait, I remember your story, you were the girl who was in the gang, right?" she asked. Roxas nodded with me. "They might've had you on drugs, you know, to keep you coming back after your sentence was up. Or it could've been in someone else's cup. You might've been addicted and never knew it." She explained. I shivered until I was afraid I'd fall out of my skin. "It's okay; withdrawal only lasts about a day or two, depending on how much you took. I'll get you a barf bucket, just get back in bed." She left, then returned with a bucket and set it next to my bed. Roxas carried me there and tucked me in. The purple returned. With it so did a little look into what happened when Larxene carted me off to the basement.

She was struggling to carry me down the ladder. She finally got me down and laughed as she shot something into my arm. The purple that is eating my brain. The purple went away and I grabbed Roxas's hand. He jumped awake.

"Roxas, can you send Kairi in and get me my medical bag from my old house? I think I know how to cure myself." I said quickly. He was gone before I remembered that my back-up medical bag was in the new house. And I couldn't reach the phone. I sighed and told myself to remember to ask Kairi when she comes in. Then I fell asleep.

Rpov

I hurried through the bad part of town as quickly as I could. I had to get the cure back to Namine fast. I tripped. Must be a bad sidewalk stone. Then I noticed Marluxia as the net closed over my head. He shot something in my arm that made my muscles refuse to work and my brain fuzzy. He loaded me into a cart and sped off down the street until he got to an old building, like an office building. Sure enough, when he dragged me into the doors there were cubicles. I twitched my fingers. If I could only get to the pocket knife Namine insisted I had to carry around. I slowly inched my hand towards my pocket. We were downstairs by then. Marluxia left me there for a while. I eventually pulled out the knife and started cutting a hole behind me. Larxene stormed into the room and kicked the knife out of my hand. She laughed and grabbed my dead arm. She shoved a needle into my and pressed the plunger. I gulped. She laughed at my worried expression.

"Don't worry Roxie-poo. I won't tell you what this does. Your little Namine forgot. We have excellent connections in the judicial system. I hope she doesn't remember, that will make things interesting. If you haven't realized, I am not in charge of this pitiful Organization. Xemnas was too soft on you people. I suppose you're wondering, 'Why is she telling me this?' you will not remember a thing." She laughed. As she said the words my vision dulled and I saw black.

I awoke on the street. All I remember is Marluxia grabbing me and Larxene's laugh. I shuddered. My cell went off. Namine. I flipped the top.

"What's up?" I asked casually. I won't worry Namine. I probably just passed out from lack of sleep.

"Nothing much. I just forgot that my medical bag is at your house. And I probably should get through this on my own, if I take too many potions there can be minor health problems, like cavities." She said. I brushed myself off and walked up the street. I looked at my watch as Namine talked. It's Christmas Eve today. I hurried to the hospital. First I shoved some presents under the tree upstairs for Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Then I ran to the administrative desk.

"Can Namine and Axel come home for Christmas?" I asked Zexion looked up from his book. Zexion! He didn't rejoin the Organization? He sighed as he looked back down.

"I suppose I do owe you and Namine. And Axel somehow. I never liked it there much. Very well, but only if you promise to never again interrupt this book." he said as he slowly showed me the back of the book. Atlas Shrugged by Ayn Rand. It was as thick as the dictionary. But from what Namine told me he would be done by the end of the week. I grinned and ran to the door.

"Roxas!" he called.

"What?"

"Take them now. Otherwise the superior will be here very soon. He thinks I still work for him. Stupid Mansex."

"Thanks." I choked out through my laughs.

"Any time."

I ran through the halls until I got to Namine and Axel's room. Namine was throwing up and Axel was moaning. Merry Christmas.

"Kairi, help me get Namine and Axel to my house. Xemnas is coming, but Zexion covered for us." I said quickly. Kairi nodded and helped Namine into a wheelchair. I somehow got Axel into one and grabbed his pain meds. We had potions at home anyways. I told Axel what was going on, and he sat up straight and shut his mouth. We wheeled them out just as I saw a dark cloak disappear into the building.

Npov

This time I was moving through the purple. I babbled about it for a while until I felt Roxas holding my hand. I smiled stupidly and shut the hell up. I closed my eyes and leaned on his shoulder. I fell asleep.

***OOOHHH! Larxene gave Roxas a mysterious shot, and the purple won't fade. Namine's a druggie? I never knew.***


	13. Merry Christmas!

***Hello, my adoring fans and that person in Wisconsin who refuses to review. I sorry that I haven't been writing lately, but I'm grounded so… anyways, Reese and Pandy will both start writing soon. Pandy had a Zombieland fic in process, and Reese will update as soon as her computer starts working. And REVIEW! I keep telling you people and you never listen… (Reese: Maybe they're afraid of you.) Shut up Reese, do you want me to get the duct tape? (Reese: No…) I am going to use the words effed, eff, and effing instead of fucked (Reese slaps me), fuck (slap!), and fucking (Whap!). Owww…. I'm doing this so you _don't _slap me…. Enjoy! ***

Rpov

I brought my family-plus Namine, Kairi, Riku, and Axel-to my house. Namine decided to give in and use her potion for her withdrawal, and she went ahead and healed Axel too. I set up the stockings and Xion put out some cookies and milk for Santa on the plate I made. We all ran to our separate rooms, except Axel, and brought out stuff that we bought. Outside a blizzard roared. Axel looked kinda sad staring at the Christmas tree, and I saw everyone else were messing around with presents so I walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"So." I said.

"So." He responded. There was a bit of silence.

"I never meant to be such an ass." Axel blurted out suddenly, "I was just trying to protect you from the Organization. My mom had borrowed money from them and I needed to pay it off. Then they said they needed a swordsman. We sparred a few times, remember? And I figured if our score was even that you were pretty good at fighting, so if they knew that I knew a swordsman… I'd probably be dead by now and you'd be a lackey for Xemnas."

"Oh." I said a bit surprised.

"Damn, you're such a zombie sometimes." He laughed.

"What?" I asked, fake defensively

"Can't you form a sentence more than two words long?" he teased.

"Whatever. So, what do you do for Christmas?" I asked. His face darkened. Wrong question.

"Before my mom died I celebrated it like Namine. A little tree, little ornaments, kinda like all this, just smaller and less expensive. I remember the only year my dad came home was the year he tossed me a pack of cigarettes with a bow on it, gave my mom a candy bar from the gas station, and walked out of the house." He laughed bitterly, "That kept me from ever smoking much. I think I've had maybe a pack of cigarettes my whole life. But I kept his lighter. I became a pyro because I burned down his damned apartment when I was six. The police never caught me." He laughed bitterly "I guess I have him to thank for that."

"What're you guys talking about?" Namine interrupted.

"My effed up past." Axel responded lightly.

"Oh, well if you have a camera can I borrow it?" she whispered. Taking her hint I whispered back.

"Why?"

"Look at Kairi and Sora." She giggled. I looked to where she was pointing. Kairi and Sora were totally absorbed in a conversation. They were leaning closer to each other and looking like two excited fangirls who just found out they had won tickets to a Japanese Anime convention. Axel snickered and whipped a camera out. Not digital, one of those weird ones that spit out the photo and you had to wait for it to develop. Namine grinned evilly.

CLICK!

"Oh crap…" Sora groaned.

"Merry Christmas Namine." Axel said, presenting the photo with a flourish. She squealed happily.

"Oh my god!" She did a cute little victory dance.

CLICK!

"Oh my god…" she stopped suddenly with her face almost as red as Axel's hair.

"Here you are." He handed me the picture of her mid dance with the other picture held really high above her head. "Merry Christmas."

"ROXAS!" Xion yelled

"Yeah?" I asked, still staring at the photo. Namine looked so cute!

"You all hafta go to bed or else Santa won't come!" She said loudly. Kairi giggled and kissed her on the head.

"Kay. Get in your PJ's and I'll get some hot cocoa." She smiled at Xion and Xion ran off to her room.

"So… " Axel said slowly

"Don't even think about it." I said "You and Riku can't go home now. It's a freakin' blizzard. Riku's parents are used to him not coming home on holidays anyways, he doesn't like his parents much, right?" I asked looking behind me at him

"Yeah. We were from the effing hood and I 'can't be seen with _those_ people. _What_ would Grandma think? Oh, the people at work would _talk._" He mimicked his parents. "I brought my presents over here anyways."

"Mooch." Sora fake grumbled, "Can't you just ask your parents for an apartment or something?" Sora teased.

"Oh shut up and talk to your girlfriend. Roxas has got his fiancé." Riku teased

"Fian-WHAT?" Sora and Ven looked like they couldn't decide whether to laugh, congratulate me, or punch me.

"You've only known her for a few weeks!" Ven groaned.

"Whatever, you're all just jealous." I retorted sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah, and we only have two guest rooms." Sora reminded me.

"Crap."

"Namine could sleep in your room and Kairi could sleep with Sora." Ven suggested. Sora and Kairi turned bright red… I THINK THEY'RE REDDER THAN AXEL'S HAIR!

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Ven yelled as we all burst out laughing, "Oh my god!"

"Okay," I said, calming down first. "It sounds like a good idea." Namine giggled.

"Are you people gonna go to bed yet? Santa's not gonna come!" Xion yelled, dragging her sock monkey with her.

"Yeah, just give us a minute." Kairi laughed "Do you want to help me make the hot cocoa?"

"Yeah!" they ran into the kitchen and we listened to them.

"So, what's your mom like?" Kairi asked Xion as they stirred the hot cocoa mix and milk into mugs.

"She's the most wonderful awesomeful prettyful mommy in the whole wide world!" Xion giggled. I smiled at her definition of our mom. The truth was mom and dad weren't really around that much, we loved them, but if I had a conversation with my dad he'd probably be asking me how Cub Scouts was going. They really only pay attention to Xion. But I can't complain, they paid more attention to me than to Sora or Ven. I was the baby for a long time. They came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with steaming mugs of cocoa and candy canes. Axel stole a cookie from the Santa plate and dunked it into his cocoa. I stared at him thinking. What was it that Namine had said? He joined the Organization before he knew me? Not possible, the Organization did NOT look like a preschool.

"Time for bed!" Ven announced as he shuffled off to Xion's room with her at his heels to read a Christmas story to her. Kairi and Sora left for Sora's room and Riku heaved himself off the couch to go to Kairi's guest room. Axel sensed that I needed to talk to him so he remained, and Nami hesitated.

"It's okay Nami, I just have to talk to Axel for a minute. Anyways I gotta put out the presents." I whispered to her so that Xion wouldn't hear. Namine nodded and walked out of the room.

"So I guess you've figured out I was lying." Axel said softly as soon as Namine was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, but what have you been lying about? All the stories don't match up, but which ones are the real events and which are the stories?" I asked quietly

"Most of what I told Namine was a lie. She thinks I just changed my name because of the Organization but that's not true. I changed it because it reminded me of a better time. When my sister was still alive."

"Sister?" I asked carefully

"Yeah. Her name was Rikku. Not Riku, Rikku with two "r"s. When I was little she called me Axel after this important part in a machine. She was awesome, and like fifteen years older than me. When I was 6, in first grade, she ran away with this group called the Al Bhed. They talked in this coded language and gave her this weird eye thing that made her pupils all swirled. Other than that they were cool people, got it memorized? If you ever run into them tell them that your friend Axel was Rikku's brother. She died because she was protecting them from some invention, Machina, and she saved the leader. When an Al Bhed came to tell me she had died I ran to my father's house and burned it down. It was on Seventh street. Called the Seventh Heaven, perfect name, a bunch of people went to heaven that day. When I went back to school I met you." Axel finished his explanation and sat waiting for my answer.

"How come you never even told Namine?" I asked

"I never told anybody. I just thought that you deserve an explanation. We've been friends for a long time. Remember the first day we met, and I lit the teacher's shoes on fire, and she didn't notice for like, three minutes? Good times, good times."

"Yeah. She was a bitch anyways." I agreed. "But…why lie to Namine?"

"I lie to everyone. I lie to my girlfriend, I lie to you, I lie to the cops, got it memorized?" he tapped his forehead.

"Yeah, but why do you lie to everyone?" I said, not letting it go

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend that question?" he said harshly and he walked to his guest room.

Hmmm… sound advice.

Npov

"Hey Roxas." I greeted my boyfriend as he walked through the door.

"Namine…" he looked at me as if trying to gain courage.

"Yes?"

"Have you lied to me about anything major?" he looked at me through his hair, and I thought for a moment. Of course. Always.

"No." I said way too quickly.

"Namine…" he said in a pleadingly patient tone. God! Unfair! I turned around and walked over to the bed. I sat with my back facing him and I drew my knees to my chest, sitting in a ball. I did NOT want to talk about this. I had kept it so secret…

"Namine… what is it?" he asked quietly. I sighed a little. He deserved an explanation. Everyone in this house deserved an explanation. Except Axel, that is. He knew everything already.

"You don't want to know." I whispered to him

"I do." He said just as quietly.

"Roxas…I don't really know how to tell you. I guess I'll start with the beginning. I lied to you. A lot." I said shakily.

"What?" he asked

"This is my past, all that I remember anyways. When I was little I had a father who loved us. I was faking when I said I didn't remember him, I just didn't want to share the memories with Kairi, she'd just get sad about him dying again. He was checking out a new apartment for us to move into instead of our little house, it was called the Seventh Heaven or something." I paused, seeing Roxas's eyes get huge, but I went on. "It was burned to the ground. He got some kids out, but went back in to save other people and just…died. Then HE came. I've told you the whole truth about HIM. What was I, a ten year old, supposed to do? At twelve I joined a different gang. Then at fourteen I joined the Organization. That was two years ago. What happened two years ago?" I asked him. he knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know, Xion started sleeping in her big girl bed?" Roxas asked, pretending to be ignorant.

"Think harder, if you're not ready to tell your secrets then you have no right to ask for mine." I said meanly

"Sora went missing." He whispered.

"Yes. And none of you ever knew why, right?" I prompted

"No, we didn't." he admitted

"It was me. All my fault." I whispered.

"But, how?" he asked

"Please don't interrupt me. I need to say it all at once. Just, don't hate me." I pleaded. He nodded.

"When I was fourteen I was kidnapped from the gang I was in before. I hated that gang, they were bad people, but the Organization was worse. People don't think there's too much violence on this side of Radiant Garden, but in where we call it Hollow Bastion… well, not so much. Anyways, the Organization kidnapped me. They beat me up, let me call Kairi to tell her I was at a sleepover, and didn't let me eat or sleep until I said I'd join. It took a long time. I had taken beatings from our stepdad, so… Later they let me go home. I hadn't made the potion yet, so I was all bruised and bloody and I told Kairi I had been mugged and went to bed. The next day they made me go out on missions. Axel was already in the Organization so we became friends quickly. Xemnas had been secretly looking for a swordsman, but no one knew. He sent me out to look for one, like he made someone look like they were attacking me, often cutting me up and beating me beforehand so that it looked real, and waited for someone with a sword to come to my defense. After all, I was only fourteen. No one was that heartless. After three weeks-" Roxas cut me off

"Three weeks? They beat you up every day for three weeks?" his voice was a little faint. I smiled bitterly

"I told you that you didn't want to know. Please don't interrupt me anymore. After three weeks your brother came to my rescue. He had been at the community center volunteering, and when he got out he saw me being beaten up by Larxene that day."

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: After this is a flashback with Namine narrating. There might be interruptions by Roxas, but they will be in parentheses. Please continue reading!)

**FLASHBACK**

I was so sick of this. I barley felt the pain anymore. Vexen and I were working on a healing potion, but so far it didn't work. I was so beat up from three weeks; it was like my stepdad came home NOT drunk. That was even worse. Then he would have good aim. Larxene kicked my ribs, and you know how her boots are, she broke my ribs. I was crying in pain, when out of the corner of my blurred vision I saw Sora kick Larxene's butt. He picked me up like a baby and looked at me in concern.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Run!" I gasped quietly. He didn't question that, but he took me with him. I wriggled, trying to get out of his arms, but I couldn't.

"Leave me! They're gonna kill you!" I gasped at him.

"What?" he asked. Then he was shot with a sleeping dart and we went down. We had gotten pretty far, almost out of the "Hollow Bastion" area. But not far enough.

"Ooh! Good acting Namine!" Larxene praised, and I faked a smile like I was on her side. At least if they thought I was acting they'd let me see him. They took him to this huge place that used to be an amusement park called Castle Oblivion. Inside it was pure white, dust didn't seem to effect it. Vexen and I worked on the potion and it was made. Much better. I could stand straight after that. Kairi had just thought I was an art camp, as it was summer. Larxene filled me in on the plan, as I was to be essential. First I would pretend to be captured with Sora. Then well, just go with whatever Larxene plotted.

So they took me to a room at one end of the maze and put him in another end. The hallways and a bunch of the rooms were white, but there were decorated rooms that he had to go through. Like, there was a pirate ship room and an island room. Didn't you guys used to live on an island or something? Well, there were TV's in every room. I was chained up on my side of the maze and after every room he went through he would get to see me get beaten up by one of the six Organization members in the maze. Sometimes I would get to talk to him over an intercom. I told him about random stuff and Kairi and my home, but soon we became friends. And soon I ended up saying that I knew he could find me. And then he fell in love with me. ("WHAT?") Roxas! I'll explain, but you have to let me! And Xion's sleeping!

I think I fell in love with him too, but who knows? I was so lonely. I wrote to Kairi about "camp" and Axel came to see me, but… it had gone on for a month. The Organization had people dressed in black, heartless they were called, and people dressed in white, nobodies, attack him in every room. Heartless and nobodies were gangs. They were fighters. They swarmed the rooms that Sora went through and… yeah. He fought them. More and more swarmed as he went around. And then Riku appeared. He was trying to find Sora, kept muttering about freaking Xion out and how Roxas would never be the same if Sora died and how he wished Kairi was there to keep him company. I knew him of course. Then Larxene made me talk to Riku too. Over the TV, I spoke to the room he was in.

"Riku, turn back!" I said to him, looking around like I was being watched.

"Namine?" he asked in sheer confusion

"Yeah. Get out!" I hissed

"What's going on?" he asked

"They want to get Sora-" I was hit by Larxene, I said the wrong thing!

"Who's there?" he shot up from where he had been resting on the ground.

"No one, just leave!" I cried at the camera. Larxene shut it off and I got beat up. As punishment I didn't get to use potion. No matter, I was fine without it. I smiled at Sora when I talked to him.

"Namine, what happened?" he asked

"I gave too much away to Riku. Listen, you've got to get out of here! The exit is near me! Run!" I coughed a little blood on the camera and he looked extremely freaked out.

"I'll be there Nami." He said quietly. I turned off the screen and Larxene left me with Axel. He was never left to guard me. They knew we were friends. With good reason. Axel whispered to me to leave and go to Sora. He went to the bathroom and left a nobody as my guard. You know I can take them. They were out like a light. I ran as fast as I could to Sora. I knew there was a secret exit in there somewhere. Just a room away from Sora! I ran to him and hugged him. Don't make that face Roxas. He kissed me and Larxene stormed in looking sweet and happy. Don't make that gagging noise either. Sora pushed me to the side just in time, Larxene kicked him in the chest and I heard a crack. His ribs! Larxene started laughing.

"Oh, you should see yourself! This plan was perfect! Namine, get over here!" she went from laughing to growing in an instant.

"That was a clever act, but never disobey orders again, you hear me? Think of Kairi!" she snapped. Sora's face was full of confusion.

"Namine…" he started

"Oh, you have no idea! You had no idea your sweet, precious little Namine worked for us!" She grabbed my face and squished it into a fish face. "Who couldn't not trust this adorable face?" she asked, laughing.

"But you beat her up and she talked to me…" he began again.

"Oh that? Those were all lies. Lies, lies, lies!" She laughed. Sora struggled to his feet.

"Oh, you cant possibly want to protect her, can you?" Larxene laughed again.

"I made a promise, even if it was a fake promise, it's still real to me!" he was on his feet for a moment, but he slipped to his knees.

"Hmph. You're so stupid! How can you want to defend this little witch?" she pulled out her knives.

"No!" I yelled and stood up in front of him with my arms spread wide.

"Finally going to stick up for something you little witch?" she yelled and she hit me as hard as she could to the floor. My head cracked on the marble, but I got up and Lexaeus held my arms behind my back.

"So, you're going to fight me?" she laughed.

"Not alone!" Riku ran into the room and stood next to Sora. They fought off Larxene and Lexaeus together and soon the Organization members were defeated. Sora and Riku stepped over their unconscious bodies towards me. I shivered.

"What's going on?" they asked at the same time. I told them the whole story, omitting little bits, and they nodded.

"So Kairi's okay?" Riku asked. I nodded. "Thank God." He sighed.

"Where to next?" they asked.

"The rest of the Organization is in the room to the left, but there's a secret door to the right that'll get you out of here." I said to them. They talked for a moment then agreed, they were going to take on whoever got me into this mess and then I could go home with them. I couldn't stop them. I grabbed Sora's weapon and held it behind my back.

"No, you have to leave now. And don't ever come back for me." I said in a deadly voice. Then Sora kissed me and I loosened my grip on the sword. He grabbed it away from me and they ran into the room with Marluxia in it. After fighting and defeating him the doors locked and they were unable to get out.

"The only way I can get you two out is to give you this shot." I mumbled to them. It was a memory eraser. They just wouldn't remember the last month, and for Riku last half a month. Vexen had created them. They were flawless. After much arguing they finally allowed me to erase their memories and send them on their way. I convinced them that if they didn't leave I'd end up dead. I shot Riku first. He got out on the street and ran in one direction, looking for Sora. That left Sora and me.

"So I won't remember you?" he asked

"Nope."

"Promise me one thing, if you ever get in trouble come to my house." He said holding out his pinkie.

"You won't remember." I laughed.

"I know, but the memory will still be inside me." He held his heart. I pinkie swore. He kissed me goodbye. I gave him the shot. His also gave him a false memory of being kidnapped on the way home, in the dark for a month, and finally released on the street. He ran home. I was beaten to an almost dead bloody pulp and given some potion until I was fully healed, but I didn't care. For once in my entire life I had done something right. I knew that I didn't love Sora. I knew that Kairi would love him. I don't know how, but I knew.

The day everyone thinks I joined the Organization because I came home all beat up and late was the day they killed Adam. I had tried to save him too. Everything else is the truth. I think. Yeah. The truth.

**End Flashback**

Rpov

I stared at Namine for a little while after her big explanation. It was a lot to take in at once. Suddenly she kissed me really fast and sighed.

"Okay, I'll go." Namine whispered. She grabbed the presents and went to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

"Why do you want to go?" I asked.

"Because, you probably hate me now. I know I'd hate me. I caused so much crap… I'll just put the presents in everyone's stockings and sleep on the couch." She softly replied.

"I don't hate you. I love you." I whispered back at her.

"But, I'm evil!" she exclaimed

"No, you're just confused. You had to do something so that you and Kairi would survive, so you joined a gang. You had to stay alive, so you lied to Sora. You had to trick me, so you lied to me." I explained to her.

"No, I was selfish and lonely, so I lied to Sora, I was selfish and lonely so I talked to you on the first day of school, and I was selfish so I lied so that I didn't lose you. I only thought of myself." She said with tears in her eyes. I grabbed some of the presents and, without letting go of her, led her into the living room so that we could put them away. I was surprised to see her put something in my stocking. When she saw my face a ghost of a smile came across her lips and she pulled out an extra stocking. She stuck a flame sticker on it and I remembered. Axel killed her dad. I have to tell him, but he'll hate himself. I know Namine will forgive him, he was only six, but Axel loves Namine like a sister. He would never want to hurt her like that. I kept my mouth shut and stuffed the Barbie's in Xion's stocking. After we were done Namine pulled her hand away from mine and went to the couch. I pulled her back up, and she reluctantly followed me to my room.

"Do you love me?" I asked her.

"Yes. I never loved Sora. Not really. But I love you." she said quietly.

"That's good enough for me. I forgive you. Sora would forgive you, and Riku would forgive you too. C'mon. it's one o'clock and Xion will be waking us up at seven. Let's get some sleep." I said to her. I kissed her goodnight and we lay on the bed staring at the wall, my arms encircling her and lying on our sides. She turned towards me. She kissed me and smiled.

"I will always love you, Roxas. I will never stop. Pinkie swear?" she held up her pinkie. I laughed quietly at the childish gesture and shook her pinkie with my own. I kissed her and we lay like that until we fell asleep.

Npov

In the morning Xion yelled "HE CAME! HE CAME!" and jumped on our bed. I looked up at her groggily.

"What sweetie?" I asked

"Santa came!" she yelled. Oh right Christmas. I tried to sit up. Oh right, Roxas was holding me. I laughed and kissed him. He woke up, startled.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I laughed.

"That's my line!" he protested. I giggled. Xion was attacking her stocking with force. She pulled out the Barbie's and immediately started playing with them. I reached into my stocking and I found some books, Dragonlance and Speak, and a necklace. It was a blue gem in the shape of a tear. Roxas hung it around my neck. Kairi found a couple of posters, makeup, and a CD. Ven got a new iPod and some star shaped thing. Sora got new sword gear. Roxas got the checkered wristband and watch. Riku got a new vest and some hair gel as a joke. Axel got a couple cool lighters and some candy.

Sora gave his presents first. Last he went to Kairi and handed her a little box. While she was opening the wrappings he got on one knee. She opened the box and a pink ring shone from inside.

"Will you marry me?" Sora asked. Kairi said yes about eighty times and Xion flipped. My heart hurt a little, but when I looked at Roxas it felt a million times better.

Xion gave her presents, mostly candy.

Ven gave us all new writing stuff.

Kairi gave us all CDs. Awesome! My Evanescence and Natasha Beddingfeild CDs were signed! They must have cost a ton.

Roxas gave Sora a video game, Kairi some books, Xion more dolls, Ven some journalist class stuff that he could go to, Riku some sword fighting stuff, Axel a big fireworks kit and me…

"Open it!" he said as he handed me a big heavy box. I obeyed and it was… an artist kit! With paint, oil pastels, colored pencil, charcoal, and tons of paper! I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"Aww…" Kairi and Xion sighed. Ven, Riku, Sora, and Axel were laughing and Axel snapped another picture.

I gave my presents last. I gave Roxas his new music and guitar classes, Kairi a bunch of books and some stuff for her baby, Sora a video game, Ven some recording stuff and a press hat, Axel a fire extinguisher, Riku some new shoes, and last but not least Xion. I gave her the China doll.

"!" she gasped out at me. I laughed and she swung her doll around.

"That's not all!" I called out to them. Everyone was quiet. "Give me a second." I dashed to my room and came back with my now framed art. I held it so no one could see it, then turned it around. Everyone gasped.

In the middle was Roxas playing guitar on a porch step, looking like he was in his own little world, and I was sitting with my back pressed to Roxas's drawing something, Sora and Kairi were sitting in the grass like a normal couple with a picnic to the left, Riku and Axel were sparring with each other on the right, and on the far left Ven was pushing Xion on a swing, talking to Terra and Aqua, his friends from school. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were on the far right, coming up a hill towards us. In the distance you could see Xexion and Demyx arguing about something. It looked peaceful.

Axel snapped a picture and we all woke up. Everyone was amazed at my art. I blushed and said it was nothing but they all still told me it should be in a gallery.

"I know a gallery that might take your work Namine." Ven spoke up. He had been beyond amazed by how I captured Aqua and Terra even though they only came by once.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yeah. They'll love it." He said. Roxas hugged me and I shyly smiled. This was a good day.

Later, near bedtime actually, Roxas told me that he had to talk to Axel in private. I went to our room; Axel still had my guest room, and sat on the bed. I had one last Christmas surprise for Roxas.

Rpov

"I asked her last night." I said to Axel when I was sure no one was listening.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that upset as to make her tell you." He said in shame.

"It's okay. I just have to tell you something important. You know how you burned down the Seventh Heaven?" I asked warily

"Yeah…" he said slowly

"Namine's real dad was in there." I said quietly. Axel's face dropped.

"I know. I haven't told Namine yet. She had told me about her first dad. She said he and her mom were the only people she could talk about in Castle Oblivion because they were safe and dead." Axel admitted.

"Just… didn't want you in the dark." I said "I needed to tell someone or else I'd burst."

"It's okay." He said

"Night Axel." I said

"Night."

I walked back to my room and was greeted by Namine in a short white nightgown. She closed the door behind me and kissed me. We made out for a while and then we went to the bed.

The next morning I woke up early. I saw Namine's back and blonde hair. I buried my face in her hair, then realized something. Her back was bare. I sneaked a peek at the clock as I remembered last night. I'm glad I had my walls sound proofed. It was 6:00 am. I slowly got out from underneath Namine and got some boxers on. And a t-shirt. I gently woke up Namine.

"Hhm?" she asked blearily. She looked down and her eyes opened wide.

"Here." I held out a t-shirt and shorts. She smiled and after she got dressed I slid back into bed and we slept for a while longer.

****Ooo! Namine and Roxas had sex! You all must hate me now, but that was T rated! T! And her whole past was effed up! Sorry I haven't written, but I've been very grounded. Must go do homework.****


	14. Afternoon Smack

***Hello, Hello, hello! It's Roxy! Well, no shit it's Roxy, I'm the one writing this fanfiction! I'm hyper! Too much coffee! So, after that shocking last chapter, I have a new idea! More drama, more swordfights, more Kairi and Xion, more everything! You'll hate/love me! Later!***

_**PEOPLE! THIS IS IMPORTANT! THERE IS A TIME SKIP NOW, FROM WINTER TO LATE FEBRUARY! JUST THOUGHT YOU'D WANT TO KNOW!**_

Rpov

Nothing really exciting happened in the last two months. There was more singing, more school, more random stuff with Namine and me, but nothing too terribly important. Kairi was now five month pregnant and she was bigger. Namine and I had a great Valentines day. That was about it.

I stared at two birds outside, thinking about what song I wanted to teach Namine to play next. The teacher rapped her desk with a ruler and I returned my attention to her, but soon lost interest and doodled in my notebook instead of listening. A cartoon of robots killing everyone. Manly. Saving Namine from the robots. I hope that Hayner isn't over here to take my note book. Wrong again, he stole it and laughed his ass off the whole rest of the hour until the teacher yelled at him. After I had successfully secured my notebook from him I walked to lunch with Namine. No more lunchtime singing for us, we talked more now.

When we got to art, with a new art teacher, I got my sculpture out and added the final touched to it, glaze. Glaze is paint that makes a ceramic thing shiny and colorful when you bake it. A little yellow glaze here, blue there, and white in the middle and I was ready to go. It would be holding the miniature guitar that I made. Namine was working on a big painting of the skyline of the city from out house compared to hers, Olette was making an oil pastel picture of a wolf, Pence was working on cover art for something, and Hayner was drawing robots. What is with us and robots? I started my new sculpture, a piggy bank, and the bell rang. The bank was for Xion, she needed a new one because she keeps mashing hers when she wants the money. Namine and I walked home taking about little things. When we got home Namine said she had a surprise for me and walked over to the piano. Xion sat at her little drum set. I wonder if this is what they were doing when Namine went to play Barbies with Xion.

Namine started playing, little notes, when she began. She started singing.

_Wakin' up I see that everything is okay, _

_First time in my life and now it's so great._

_Slow it down and look around and I am so amazed, _

_I think about the little things that make life great. _

_Wouldn't change a thing about it, _

_This is the best feeling,_

_This innocence is brilliant, _

_I hope that it will stay. _

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now. _

_And I'll hold on to it, _

_Don't you let it pass you by._

Xion started playing on her little drum set, a slow soft beat.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear,_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear._

_Feel calm, I belong,_

_I'm so happy here._

_It's so strong and I let myself be sincere._

_Wouldn't change a thing about it,_

_This is the best feeling,_

_This innocence is brilliant, _

_I hope that it will stay. _

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now. _

_And I'll hold on to it, _

_Don't you let it pass you by._

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreamin'_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feelin'_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreamin'_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feelin'_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry._

Xion started singing backup.

_(This innocence is brilliant), Makes you wanna cry._

_(This innocence is brilliant,) Please don't go away._

_Cuz I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

_(It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry)_

_This innocence is brilliant (It's so beautiful)_

_I hope that it will stay. (It's o beautiful)_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now._

_(Makes me wanna cry)_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

The song ended. 

"Namine…" I began, but couldn't go on. I just smiled. She smiled back. Somewhere in the back of my head a voice was yelling at me though. What's that all about? I ignored it and told Namine that the song was awesome. She smiled wider, but suddenly I had to get out of there.

"Nami, I'm gonna go take a walk in the park. I gotta think some things through." I said to her. Her face fell, but she kissed my cheek as I left.

At the park I sat on a bench and pulled out my headphones for my ipod. I didn't turn on the ipod though, I just sat there and listened to my thoughts. A voice came up in my head.

"She's just using you because of the Organization and her dad! She doesn't love you!" it yelled at me.

"That's ridiculous." I thought back

"It's true. Let me take over and I'll show you." it said. I don't think it's a good idea to let strange voices take over your mind. Or argue with voices in your head. I think I'm going crazy. That gives me the perfect idea for the song I want to teach Namine!

"Do you ever stop thinking of her?" the voice grumbled.

"Nope" I answered in my head.

"You will soon." It promised.

Npov

As soon as Roxas left Kairi and Sora came home. Kairi was quite big now, as she was five months pregnant, but she and Sora still went out. And she still played with Xion. I missed talking to her all the time, but I had a feeling that once in a while we needed to be apart. We reminded each other too much of the past. I hugged her and went to my room, but I suddenly got a call from Zexion.

"'Sup Zexion, I thought you left the Organization." I said.

"I couldn't. They said they needed me for whatever reason. Only you and Axel officially escaped, but Xemnas left." He explained. There was a panicked note in his usually calm and cool voice. I had a good reason to worry.

"They're after me and Roxas again, right?" I asked. He was silent. He didn't even correct my grammar. I was very afraid.

"They say they have a plan. That it's already in action. But they're gonna go after Sora and Axel first to make Roxas confused, they said. Make sure they don't do anything stupid. Gotta go. Larxene. Bye." He hung up.

"Sora! Kairi!" I yelled as I raced into the hall. Xion came out of her room.

"They left on a date." She said sweetly. I cursed violently in my head.

"Xion, can you be a big girl for a while? I need to find Sora and Kairi. Don't cook anything and just stay in you room. Aladdin's in the DVD player. Bye!" I waved as I shoved on a sweatshirt.

"Bye!" she said happily. I raced out the door and down the street. They were probably going to that Italian restaurant! I ran as fast as I could, but of course I was too late. Kairi was out cold on the ground and Vexen was shooting Sora with a syringe. I ran up and punched Vexen in the face, breaking his nose. Vexen ran. I held Kairi in my arms.

"Is she okay?" I asked Sora fiercely. He didn't answer. He had a far away look in his eyes.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Namine?" He asked in awe.

"Duh, I've been living with you for over two months! Is Kairi okay?" I asked

"Namine…" he said, and he kissed me. He drew back and I closed my eyes and cried into my free hand. THAT'S what Zexion meant. Well shit.

"Sora, I will talk to you about this later. First, we have to get Kairi back to your house." I sighed. He frowned at Kairi, confused.

"Kairi…Namine…. So… Confused…" he said. I sighed again and gave him Kairi's lower half to carry, while I supported her back. We carried her back and put her on the sofa.

"Kairi, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yeah… what happened?" she asked.

"This will take some explaining…" I said. I sighed and began to explain what had happened in Castle Oblivion to her. Sora was acting really strange. Then Roxas came in. I had just finished explaining. He burst in singing. With his guitar.

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
_

He smiled at me.

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite  


There was a little guitar solo and Sora looked mad.

_You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  


Sora looked really mad now… I was worried.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
_

_YEAH! _

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
_

Another solo.

_Oh whoa whoa_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_Oh whoa whoa._

And then Sora punched him in the face. I can't really say I was surprised but… yeah.

"What the hell man?" Roxas yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Stop singing to my girl!" Sora yelled back. My head slipped into my hands. Kairi looked shocked. She ran to her room and I didn't follow her, she needed time.

"YOUR girl?" Roxas asked "Namine's my fiancé!" He yelled.

"Wha- Oh- but-" Sora was confused, but he shook his head. "She's mine" he growled.

"Both of you!" I yelled as Roxas's fist was clenching.

"Yeah?" they asked

"Sora, I USED to love you. It was just a crush really. You love Kairi, go to her. NOW." I said as he began to protest.

"Yes Nami." He said softly.

"Roxas, how could you doubt me like that? I love you. If Christmas didn't prove that then…" I shook my head.

"I know Namine, it's just Sora… should be with Kairi. And I was a little mad about that since you told me about you and him. sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. I love you." I kissed him and walked to Kairi's room with a potion, hoping that it would dissolve whatever mental block was on his brain.

Rpov

As soon as Namine left the room the voice was back in my head, making me hate her. I knew I loved her, but for some reason now that I thought of her I had the desire to punch something. I hope that the voice gets the hell out of my head fast. I hope that Sora doesn't stay all weird. Namine walked out of Kairi's room with a smile. Was it just me, or was her smile a bit sad?

"I don't think we should interrupt them for a while… Kairi jumped on him when the potion kicked in and he was normal." She smiled again at me, no trace of sadness in her smile. I felt like I needed to punch something again, but I also felt like kissing her. I went with the second option.

"That's good." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and hugged me. Pretty good for a Monday.

***Fluff at the end. What's up with Roxie though? He's acting odd, with the voices and all. Muahaha!***


	15. The Last Day

***Hey guys. Grounded yet again. Sorry. Will update as soon as I get my freakin' internet cord back from my dad. I can still use word though, so it's cool. DAMN IT! It's so hard to write with contacts in! Whatever, you don't care about that crap. Anyways, this chapter we may find out what's wrong with Roxas! Muahahahaha! REVIEW! Later. There's not gonna BE MUCH FROM Namine's point of view this chapter.***

Rpov

It's been like this for weeks; every time I see Namine I see her sadness when she sees me. She doesn't love me. I have figured that out by now. It's pointless to even try to convince myself otherwise. And to think I… with HER… it's just sick! I still pretend around her, I still have feelings for her! It's unfair! I see she still loves that BASTARD of a brother of mine. She ALWAYS hangs out with Axel too, the son of a… no, I kinda liked his mother, I won't call her that. Plus she keeps helping Hayner with his homework, I KNOW she likes him too, the slut. She keeps painting pictures of us together, but I know it's just to convince me that she loves me. Well played, bitch. It had been a few weeks since the little episode of Sora's when he punched me. He apologized for it later, but he seemed to get a confused look in his eyes every once in a while. We told Ven everything and he just didn't comment.

"Hi Roxas." Namine said sweetly as she came into my room. She had a piece of paper behind her back. Another painting, great. I had the thing I made in Art in my closet for her birthday. I had almost smashed it a few times, but I never could. I just couldn't. I looked at Namine and for the first time I felt… nothing. No hate, but no love. She looked a little worried at my expression, but seemed to shrug it off.

"Hello Namine." I said softly to her.

"I wanted to show you this, please don't take it the wrong way." She pleaded as she showed the picture. It was her in her short white dress, holding Sora's sword behind her back while he looked like he pleading with her and Riku had his hand on a pure white doorknob on a pure white door, in a pure white room. It was amazing how she made it look so real, but… it hurt to look at.

"Did you make this in class?" I asked. She shook her head. Good, at least Ms. Jasmine wouldn't be suspicious of it. I smiled a thoroughly fake smile at her and she grinned back. She was too trusting. It made me sick.

"Did you make any other pictures like this?" I asked

"Yes, but not in class. I always make pictures of my nightmares." She said softly. I became worried. Why? I hate her! I groaned inwardly. She grabbed my hand to lead me to her room. Disgust filled me but also… love? No, something much less than that. But it could only be defined as love. Gah! This is so confusing! I let myself be led down the hall past Sora's room where he was talking to Kairi. She was huge, six months maybe? We got into Namine's room and I saw what she had been talking about. I usually didn't come in here, on her request.

The floor was covered in plastic and the furniture had a plastic protection over it all. Even the bed was covered in plastic, but it looked easily removable. There were paintings everywhere. Stacks of dried ones along the walls, drying ones hanging and on easels, ones in progress on easels. There were sketchbooks and pencils lying everywhere, and oil pastels all over. There was almost no paint on the plastic though. I looked at the dry paintings. A lot of the organization. Most of what I had seen in the early years of her "Bad Thoughts Sketchbook" and a few of Castle Oblivion. There were portraits of everyone in the Organization. Pictures of Kairi and who I assumed to be Namine's mom. Portraits of both dads. There were paintings of me fighting the Organization members, paintings from the enemy's point of view on them too. Probably her point of view.

"I haven't decided what to paint the ceiling, don't worry, I asked Ven for permission. But I think I have an idea." She said softly as she shooed me out of the room. As I walked away I saw her mixing paints and getting up on a ladder.

"You can sleep in my room. The fumes might be bad for you to breath in." I called back to her. She jumped off the ladder and hugged me before climbing back up. The hate was back. I sighed. I walked back to her room.

"Stop painting. I have a better idea for the day." I said and I took her hand as she got off the ladder. I wanted one day to pretend that she loved me back before I let her go. The hate went to the back of my head as she smiled at me. But the hate was mad. Whatever. I must be going insane.

"Where are we going?" she asked after she took off her smock and got into a spring jacket. It was getting really warm for early march.

"It's a surprise." I replied and we walked to the train station. I told her to cover her eyes when we got on the train because the sign over it said where we were going. She did and soon we were on the train. I smiled at her, but the hate was still in the back of my head. I cursed it and took Namine's hand. She was looking out the window and I knew she was thinking about painting. Then she turned back to me.

"I've never been out of the city." She admitted.

"You'll love where we're going." I promised. "Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I all went there last summer for a long time. We spent the summer here. It was only a short ride from our parent's house and someone checked up on us every week. I'll take you to our usual spot. And I'll show you some other stuff. Axel and I used to come here in the afternoons sometimes too. And once in a while I'd take Xion too." I reminisced. Namine smiled at my faraway look. I snapped back to now. I took her hand.

"I'll love going anywhere, as long as it's with you." she said quietly. The ring sparkled on her finger. Oh right, I had forgotten the ring. We finally arrived at our destination, Twilight Town.

Npov

Roxas led me out of the train and I looked around. It was beautiful. We were right underneath a clock tower.

"This is Twilight Town." Roxas said simply and he dragged me down the streets. He waved to shop owners around town. He seemed to know them all. We went down this paved hill to this big area surrounded by old walls. There was a little trolley running around the place. It seemed perfect. We jumped on the trolley and rode around for a while. Then Roxas dragged me to a place he called The Sandlot or something and challenged this guy, Seifer, to a struggle. Roxas won. I smiled happily through the whole fight, zoned out as I tried not to remember the fights in the Organization. After the struggle it took Roxas a few tries to wake me up from my zoning and he had a little worried crease between his eyes. Cute! He dragged me back up the stairs and to an alley. Off of the alley there was the place he called the Usual Spot. Broken chairs, spring popping couches, and posters everywhere.

He took me to a little train after that and took me around this other part of town. And Sunset Hill. He promised to take me there again for sunset, but he wanted to show me one more place. He blindfolded me and after a lot of stairs we got to a new place. He sat me carefully on the ledge of something and me feet only touched the air. He took off the blindfold and just then the sunset started, bright red and gold. I grinned up at it.

"Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors-" Roxas cut me off as I quoted my best friend

"And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." He finished.

"Axel pulled that one on you too?" I asked.

"Yep, right here too. Just before he stopped talking to me." Roxas answered. He pulled out two sea-salt ice creams and handed one to me. I bit off the edge of mine and we ate in silence.

"Roxas, I have something to give to you." I said quietly, still sucking on the wooden stick of the popsicle, though the ice cream was long gone.

"Yeah?" he said looking at me with his shiny blue eyes. I pulled out a leftover Christmas present that I never had the guts to give him. I placed the small wrapped box in his hands and didn't let go.

"Do you love me?" I asked him quietly.

"With all my heart." He whispered back. I let the box slip into his hands. He opened the paper gently and popped open the box. He inhaled sharply.

"What the-?" he asked, now looking up at me. I looked at the contents, though I already knew what they were.

They read: "Namine, Member 13, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Organization 13."

"What is this?" he asked as he held up my dogtags.

"My dogtags. I stole them from the Organization so they could never give them to me." I said quietly, I bit my lip.

Silence

"Wear them as long as you love me. I stole them so that I'd never wear them, but if you stop loving me just give them back and I'll…I'll wear them all the way back to Larxene." I said almost inaudibly. Suddenly Roxas crushed me in a hug. He put the dogtags on and kissed me.

We supposedly watched the sunset for hours. I didn't. I was watching him.

We got off the train back to Hollow Bastion after dark. Roxas seemed normal, and I fell asleep on the train. He carried me back home. Home. Not really, but the closest I'll ever get. He put me down on his bed and I was suddenly wide awake. We repeated what had happened on Christmas.

Rpov

I woke up again with Namine lying against me. I had my last day with her. Now I had no choice but to give in. Give in to _Vanitas_.


	16. Dogtags

***Hi! This is Roxy! Sorry about not updating lately, but I got this great idea for a new fanfic. Please check it out; it's called "Death or Life, Past or Present". Okay, enough chit-chat, I bet you REALLY want to know what's going on with Roxas, Namine, and Vanitas. So, without further ado, chapter sixteen of The Thirteenth Side.***

Npov

I awoke with Roxas staring at me, sitting up over the covers of the bed with clothes on. I smiled at him and reached for his hand, but he backed it out of my reach. I frowned sleepily and looked into his eyes. They were gray. I bolted upright and his eyes calmly followed me.

"What's wrong Namine?" Roxas asked. His eyes were still gray.

"Your- your eyes! They're gray!" I shrieked. He barley moved as his hand clamped over my mouth.

"I know. I will be seeing you soon, _Nami._" He mockingly said my nickname and jumped out the window. I sat there for an hour with a "WTF?" expression on my face when Kairi came in.

"Hi Namine what's up?" she asked upon entering Roxas's room.

"Roxas's eyes turned gray and he jumped out the window." I said in shock.

"What?" She asked in the same sweet voice.

"I think I'm going crazy… " I confessed and ran to hug her as I cried.

Rpov

I walked to the Organization's new headquarters and strode right in. Larxene was at the door, sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. I took it out of her hands.

"Kill Namine." I said

"Can't you do that yourself?" she asked in a babyish voice.

"No, my mind still loves her. Kill her and I'll make it worth your while." I demanded.

"Well, how about you join for a bit? Not long, on a temporary basis, but it'll teach you how to kill her." Larxene suggested.

"Fine, when do I start?" I asked. A little voice in the back of my head told me this wasn't the right thing to do, but I ignored it.

"That easy? Hmm… well, what do you need to know?" she asked.

"How do I kill that evil thing that's in my house?" I asked her in the same baby voice she used on me.

"You learn to kill." She answered simply and took me out to the streets to learn that skill.

Npov

I went to my room after pouring out everything I was worried about to Kairi. She silently nodded as I explained how Roxas had been getting distant. She sent me to my room after I told her I had sex with Roxas and said she would discuss the other stuff with Sora and Ven. She said I needed some rest.

I went into my room. I decided to paint. I painted a beautiful sunset on the west wall, the red and yellow streaks of color traveling up to the ceiling. In the north and south walls were the sky, sunsetting around the west wall, and dark near the east. Then I painted the east wall. The clocktower. Roxas sitting on it. But I didn't quite know who to add next to him. So he sat alone, an ice cream dripping from his hand. I loved the painting.

The others assured me that they had seen a change in Roxas too. Sora claimed he was even more distant, Ven shrugged, saying he wasn't around often enough to really know. Kairi had noticed his eyes change, but she thought it was only a trick of the light. But Xion pouted and exclaimed that Roxas hadn't been playing with her.

After promising Xion I'd play with her tomorrow I climbed into Roxas's bed and snuggled into the pillow.

Rpov

I came back to the new Organization headquarters. Larxene had taken me to go kill someone. I didn't even know why she wanted him dead, she just pointed at him and told me to pull a trigger. It felt good, but deep in my heart I felt a heavy weight, like I had done something horrible.

Larxene had been really happy with me; she even gave me a uniform. I walked into the bedroom she pointed me to and sat on the edge of the bed. I picked at my sheets remembering where I had been at this time last night. I was disgusted with myself, how could I love that thing. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I couldn't get that guys face out of my mind, the look of terror when he saw Larxene, the pure fear when he saw the gun, horrified doesn't even begin to describe his expression.

Then the blood. I didn't know a human had so much blood inside it.

I looked at my hands, how could I do that?

No, I had to. I need to learn how to do that so I can dispose of that vile thing.

It's too quiet. I pulled out my ipod and hit shuffle.

Love The Way You Lie came up.

Why do I even have that on my ipod? I don't like rap… Sora.

He ALWAYS puts random crap on my ipod.

Once there was a song called Dirty Desire by Utada on it… it was really hard to explain to Hayner why I was choking on my own spit when the song came on in the middle of math class.

Now THAT was awkward.

I shook my head. Hayner likes that evil thing. If I need to, I'll cut my ties with him. I already have with my brothers. And my sister.

Good thing there's no school this week because of some damaged wiring through the whole building.

I was never gonna get to sleep. That face kept flicking into my head, I don't even know the man's name.

I swung out my window and jumped to the ground. Time for a little visit to the bitch's house.

I looked into the window of her room. I stifled my gasp as I saw myself on the tower in the sunset. I was alone. I had a faraway look, like I was thinking about something while I watched myself climb into Namine's room. The painting was actually really good. But the demon wasn't here.

I crept into my room and saw some pale blonde hair across my pillow. That wretch had the nerve to sleep in my room?

I looked at her face as I slid something off my neck. Those tags that Namine had given me. Ugg… the word dogtags was like a curse, the thought of leaving them for her… I felt warmth come over my eyes and brain.

I was back. Normal. Roxas. I looked at the tags in my hand. The thought of that word, dogtags, made Vanitas come bubbling to the surface of my mind. Why is that? Love, Fiancé, Namine, Family, Girlfriend… none of those words had that effect on me. Why dogtags?

The tags slid out of my hand as I struggled to keep a grasp on my sanity. Namine's blue eyes snapped open at the noise. She turned them up at me and my resolve strengthened. I could hang on for the moment, for her. Namine shrieked.

"Roxas?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry. I-I don't mean to give them to you. Believe me. I love you Nami, just… If I don't come back in two days just… forget me. Or kill me on sight. Larxene… brainwashed me… I can't stay. I'm going crazy, I'll try to kill you." I whispered to Namine.

"But you're here now! You're fine! You can fight it Roxas!" She said desperately, with a hint of confusion in her voice. I shook my head.

"No, I almost gave you these." I mumbled, picking up the dogtags.

"The dogtags?" She asked. Vanitas almost took me over when the words hit my ears.

"Don't say that word. They imply too much. Love, but hate too. The thought that I could sent you right back to Larxene…" I shook my head, my heart heavy at the thought.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Namine? Are you okay? We heard some noise…" Sora began as he opened the door. He saw me and gasped.

"Roxas? Why are you here? And why do you have dogtags in your hand?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Don't say that word!" Namine cried as Vanitas took over.

I laughed. The snake had charmed me again. Hmm… I dropped the tags back on her bedside table.

"I WILL see you guys later. Be sure of that. Wear those with pride, Namine." I spit her name at her mockingly as I jumped out her window and ran to the headquarters.

I had to make Larxene teach me to kill again tomorrow. And ask her what that man's name was.

"You're late." Larxene said as I walked in.

"I am?"

"Yep. I thought you were going out to kill her. A gun wouldn't take that long." She smirked.

"No. I gave her something to cut my ties with her." I confessed.

"Well, tomorrow's lesson will be killing people with those swords of yours. Good work taking out Charlie today. He was a messenger for us, once upon a time. He knew too much when he left. And he was married to a chick in a different gang, a heartless I think. Well, get some rest. We've got a VERY busy day with that sword tomorrow." She laughed and shoved me in the direction of my room.

Before I went to sleep I pulled out a piece of paper.

"Charlie" I wrote.

There were gonna be others joining him soon, undoubtedly.

And I hoped that witch's name was on the list.


	17. End

***Hey! It's Roxy. Well, sorry about not updating. I've just been really busy, what with my mom's surgery and all. But don't think I've forgotten about this! Actually, this fic id coming to a close. It'll be done this chapter. Actually, it was only going to have 5 chapters when I started writing. Whoops. Oh well, I hope you like this fic!***

**Rpov**

The list was filling.

It had been two weeks. The list was almost full. I'd need a new piece of paper.

Charlie

Angela

Amy

Gordon

Brad

Alicia

Felicity

Chris

Jesse

Julie

Ron

Those were just from the first week.

Now Larxene thinks I'm ready. She's sending me to kill that witch. She keeps saying she wishes she could keep me. She probably thinks Roxas'll kill himself when he sees Namine dead. It won't happen, Roxas is in the back of my head. He's not me. Roxas can't do anything.

Roxas doesn't exist any more. Roxas probably never existed. I've even taken a new name. Vanitas.

Larxene has convinced me to take my sword. It's the whole reason I was chosen to be in the Organization, it should end it. So, I've got my sword. My necklace. And some fencing armor stuff. I'm ready.

I walk to my house. Everything I hate is in there.

I climb up the vines by my window. Roxas pounds on my head, brought back by the memories.

**Npov**

I've caught myself staring at the dogtags many times over the past few days. They symbolize so much. I know Roxas didn't want me to wear them, there's something wrong with his head. I just wish I knew who's ass to kick to get him back.

Roxas. I wish he'd just come back.

"Roxas…" I mumbled, looking at the tags.

"That's not my name anymore." Comes the answer. I whip around to stare at the window.

"Roxas!"

"It's Vanitas." Roxas snaps.

Roxas stares at me, his eyes blank and uncaring. His grey eyes. I wait for him to speak, to show an indication of why he's here. He shakes his head, a flicker of blue in the depths of his eyes, but it leaves.

He turns his gaze onto my eyes, the hatred hits me in waves. I shudder.

A punch comes out of nowhere, blackening my eye. Then a foot connects with my stomach. I double over and let him beat me, this is what I deserve. If it hadn't been for me… Roxas wouldn't be like this.

"Fight back you idiot!" Roxas hisses, throwing knives to me. But I can't. I give up.

I lie still. This isn't him, I tell myself.

He took out his swords.

Shit.

Roxas cut me until I was ribbons. I didn't scream, I just waited, this really isn't as bad as dad or the Organization.

It'll all be over soon.

The warm blood pooled all around me. Everything was fuzzy.

Roxas tried to feel a heartbeat. It was there, but faint.

He smirked and left.

**Rpov**

I walked away from the evil thing's room. She's gone! I'm free!

Roxas yelled at me, but I shushed him. Poor boy, he doesn't even know that he was brainwashed.

I soon got to the headquarters.

"Larxene!" I called, dropping my bloody blades on the ground.

"Oh Roxie-poo! You've done away with her?" She asked in a baby voice. I nod.

"Good! I'll get rid of Roxas now. He'll never bug you again." She promised. I smirked, that brat will be out of my head!

She grabbed a syringe and held it over my arm.

"Wait." She said. She chained me to the chair.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, this might make you a little crazy, I just don't want you hurt me." Larxene assured me.

"Oh. Okay."

She hovered the syringe over my arm for a long moment before jamming it into my arm and depressing the plunger.

Roxas's voice got louder.

"It's not working." I said

"It will." She promised.

Roxas took over my eyes.

I gasped. What have I done? Namine!

"Namine!" I cried.

"Oh good! You're back." Larxene laughed.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"Namine's dead. You killed her." Larxene cackled.

"Good. Now I can kill you." I growl, and try to attack her. My arms were chained.

"Now, now Roxie. You know the rules." She shook a finger at me as if I were a bad child and injected me with something.

Darkness.

**Npov**

The e pool of blood was getting bigger with each second. I was in so much pain…

I somehow got onto my stomach and started wriggling to my bed.

With all my strength I pull up a floorboard.

Potions.

I dump one all over myself. Thank god.

Relief flooded my body, but the potion wasn't nearly enough to heal everything. Seconds later pain hit me again full force while I lay in the pool of red blood and sparkling potion.

**Rpov**

I had awoken in the street. I knew that Larxene would've moved. No reason to even go back to check.

I ran as fast as I could home. Namine was… dead.

My swords clinked as I ran. At least I knew I still had them.

Sora opened the door.

"Sora!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, you told me not to let you in after 2 days. It's been two weeks." Sora said stubbornly.

"Goddamnit! Just get Kairi to check on Namine!" I yelled after he blocked me for a few minutes.

"You're not bringing Kai into this." Sora yelled back.

"Kairi! Check on Namine!" I cried over Sora's shoulder. I saw her run up the stairs.

"Thank God." I sighed.

**Npov**

Kairi ran up to my room and screamed.

I heard her run back down the stairs.

**Rpov**

"She's alive… but…" Kairi panted.

Relief swept through my mind. I pushed past the two distracted teens and ran up the stairs.

"Roxas!" Ven yelled, angry. I threw my sword, still sheathed, down at them.

I took the other sword and cut the chains that still bound my hands as I ran.

I was unarmed as I ran into my room. Namine was lying in a pool of blood and… sparkles?

No… potion.

She flinched when she saw me. I should've expected that.

I knelt next to her and gathered her into my arms. I ran with her gasping for air to the bathroom. I set her in the tub and yelled for Kairi.

"Roxas!" She said as she came in.

"Help her!" I pleaded, pointing to Namine.

"I… I'll try." She whispered. She got stuff from the closet.

"Roxas!" Ven and Sora yelled.

"Yeah yeah, now chain me down so I can tell you the story without trying to kill someone." I snapped.

They did as I asked and my eyes turned grey.

I felt weak. Whatever Larxene gave me… didn't work. Or she lied.

It doesn't matter, I'll kill that thing soon enough.

"It won't work! She'll die!" I laughed, but my eyes turned blue.

"It will work. I know it will." I whispered.

"No. It won't." the grey eyed me snapped.

"What the fuck?" Sora exclaimed.

"I'll kill you all if I have to." I spat.

"I can't fight him off long, but he's getting weaker." I whispered.

And I started explaining everything to them.

**Npov**

Through the tunnels and the pounding in my ears I heard Roxas laughing. I smiled. Then his voice was hysterical. Then he said something about killing himself.

**Rpov**

"So… this crap is all Larxene's fault?" Sora asked.

I nod.

"Roxas…" Namine whispered.

"I… Roxas, come to the hall with me." Kairi whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked after Sora had released me from my chains and we were left in the hall.

"She's not going to make it." Kairi mumble, tears streaking down her face.

"What? NO! You can't know that! You weren't trained, get her to the hospital!" I yelled.

"I… she… she won't make it to the hospital." Kairi sobbed.

"No…" I whispered. I felt Vanitas leave my mind. His job was done.

"A potion." I said, snapping my fingers.

"What?" Kairi was confused.

"A potion! That's how she healed before..." Roxas trailed off when Kairi shook her head.

"That was her last one." Kairi whispered.

"No, she hid one in my room. She's got a bunch in her room though." Roxas realized. He ran to her room, praying he wouldn't be too late.

"Namine!" He yelled when he ran back to his room. Sora and Kairi had put her on his bed.

"Roxas."

"Namine. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I-I-" He trailed off.

"Don't worry Rox. It wasn't your fault. I love you." She attempted a smile. He returned it and dumped potion after potion on her.

No one had tested the effects of multiple potions before.

Roxas crossed his fingers and waited.


	18. After The End

***Hey! *dodges books thrown at head* Sorry! I was just pissed at my last chapter so I made that crappy ending. Sorry. Reese: "It was all Romeo and Juliet… You HATE Romeo and Juliet!" Yeah yeah, whatever. So, this is the REAL Epilogue. I hope it was worth your while.***

**Ten Years Later**

Kairi was sitting by the fireplace. Yet another Christmas was around the corner. She smiled at her daughter, a quiet girl named Fuu, and her and Sora's son, Wakka.

"But Mom! I'm old enough to go there!" Wakka complained. He was two years younger than Fuu and thought he was the responsible one.

"Young." Fuu replied, elbowing him.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Axel asked as he brushed the snow off his coat.

"Axel!" Wakka cried, throwing his arms around the man.

"That's Uncle Axel to you, got it memorized?" Axel asked, tapping his forehead. The child nodded seriously.

"Oh, Fuu's going to her friend's house and Wakka wants to go too." Kairi sighed.

"You should let him. We did more dangerous things at half their age." Namine said as she sat next to her sister.

"Nami! You made it!" Kairi squealed.

"Why wouldn't I make it? Just because I've got a little baby now…" Namine trailed off, looking at her husband, Roxas, as he held a little bundle in his arms.

"Oh, little Vanitas. But I had a question about the name… why'd you name it after the split personality that Roxas had all those years ago?" Kairi asked, confused.

"It was a part of him. Plus it was a pretty cute name." Namine blushed.

"Daw, you always look so cute when you blush!" Xion squealed as she jumped into her sister-in-law's lap.

"Hey Xion. Aren't you a little big to be doing that?" Namine asked. Fifteen year old Xion pouted.

"Never!"

"Hey, did you start the party without me?" Riku asked as he also walked through the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sora grinned, punching his best friend's shoulder.

"Did you hear what happened to Larxene?" Zexion asked from his spot on the couch next to Demyx.

"What?" Namine asked.

"Shot by the police for trying to assassinate someone. Looks like she was trying to week out all the traitors to the Organization and went a little too far. She was the only one left." Zexion said absently.

"Thank God!" Kairi yelled.

"Okay, you can go to Selphie's house, Wakka. But come back at a normal time!" Kairi ordered.

Everyone's staying at Sora and Kairi's house for the next few days until Christmas. A tradition started ten years ago, when two sisters had no where to run from their father.

Everything's changed now, but it seemed to be a change for the better.


	19. URGENT

Hey… um, I just wanted to tell you that I changed the last two chapters and uh… (Reese smacks Roxy in the head) Sorry for being an ass. Happy ending, just like you guys wanted.


End file.
